Good Enough
by Jazer666
Summary: She's only Bridgette Evans. The richest kid in the neighbourhood. She's cold, distant and quiet. At least that's who she knew she was before her friend's dad came into the picture with his military comrades. That's when the things that were obvious before, went blurry.
1. Prologue

Pathetic.

Weak.

Nobody.

That's what she always was to them. A burden. A problem that had to be get ridden off. A trash in a pink dress they liked her to wear.

She kept quiet.

She never protested.

She hold back through the darkest of hours in her life, doing what they told her to do and never stopping when her heart told her it's the wrong thing. It was useless; she worked by her brain, that's what they taught her. If you can't beat him with brain, you won't beat him with anything else. Simple.

There was just one thing they never thought about when they made her who she was.

That even the coldest ice, melts under warmth.


	2. Keep on going

**A/N: So, many may not know me. So just for you to know, I'm an ordinary girl, writing what comes to her mind. I'm also a fangirl. So don't judge me, okay?**

 **This story is mainly written to improve my English, so excuse me for my poor imagination.**

 **Also, English isn't my first language. I'm Polish and any mistakes or grammar errors are to be expected. Please, I accept any criticism and advices, but be kind. It's my first story here.**

 **1-Valkyrie-1 : :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own TRANSFORMERS. Only my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Keep on going.**

* * *

She was no one special.

Just a stoic, emotionless girl that went to their school. At least, that's what everyone says when asked.

There was one thing that made her stand out, the thing she hated the most since birth.

A rich family. That's what made her different than most. Main reason - aside from her attitude – why she was hated by kids. She gets the best grades, rides with a limousine, has an escort whenever she goes.

That…she is.

What she never was? A child.

* * *

A ring rang and everyone ran out of the class, cheering because it was time to go home.

Just one girl stayed behind, hair falling on her face when she packed her things in the bag, slowly standing and walking out. She was in no rush. Her driver would wait. That was his job.

"Lookie here!" A familiar, happy voice made her sigh inwardly. "Why is my best friend sad?"

The girl looked at her, as if to say: _really?_

"It's my face." She said flatly, her grey eyes shining.

The blonde shook her head, sighing herself and slowing her pace to walk with her friend, not even sparing a glance at the students who were staring at them, some surprised and some laughing at them.

Sunny, because that was the name of the blonde girl, was known for her cheery personality and out-going character, yet she choose to be friends with that one person who everyone despises.

Bridgette – the dark-haired teen was on the other hand known for being the coldest, smartest and richest kid in their school. She never smiles, she's distant to everyone.

Why somebody like Sunny would want to hang out with her is beyond them.

"So." The blue-eyed one started when they walked out of the building. "Mom's asking if you want to eat dinner with us."

Bridgette blinked, stopping next to her transport.

She searched her mind for her schedule, but she couldn't remember anything important today. She nodded her head. She wasn't up for eating her food with them again. And another trip to the hospital wasn't how she wanted to spend her weekend.

"Great! " She exclaimed. "I'll meet ya at five, Bridgie!"

She watched her as she disappeared in the crowd, then looked down and opened the door to the car. _No alone dinner then_ , she thought, sighing with relief.

* * *

"I'm home, Mother!" She called out, hanging her jacket on the hanger and quickly moving to her room and finally throwing her bag on the bed, wincing when it made a sound of something breaking. Must be her thermos or else.

She changed, her exclusive clothes dumped to the laundry bin.

She glanced around.

Pink. That horrible color was everywhere.

She _hated_ it.

Then a look at the clock told her it was half past four.

She closed her eyes, counting quietly from ten to one.

"Bridgette!" _Here we are._ "How was school?!"

The overly loud voice made her grimace and sigh once more, before grabbing what she needed, stuffing it into her smaller backpack and moving downstairs again.

 _Is she drunk?,_ she asked herself when she saw her, but no. She wasn't.

"It was good." She answered, managing not to scowl when she saw the state her Mother was in. Yes, they took care of her, taught her mannerism and how to dress herself, but – as it seemed – they didn't know how to do that themselves.

She wore all that pretty stuff, yes. But her hair was a mess, bangs under her eyes were awfully visible and her skin was pale. _Maybe she has a hangover?_ , she thought looking her over, but not taking a step closer than she should have.

"Grades?" Her voice was hoarse.

"None."

She narrowed her eyes, the first sign for her that she didn't do something right.

"None, _what?_ "

The dark-haired girl stared at her for a moment. "None, _Ma'am._ "

The female nodded her approval, disappearing in the kitchen. Without a word. Just like that.

 _Guess, I'm not telling her about dinner at Sunny's,_ she thought, making her way to the door, taking her keys and once again leaving the house.

* * *

She knocked.

The door opened almost at the moment she stopped in front of the door and the blonde girl threw herself on the Bridgette, making her stumble a bit. Only years of practice helped her catch the balance.

"Mom! Bridgette's here!" She shouted, looping an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell her we have guests and take her to the living room, please!" She called back, probably doing something in the kitchen.

Sunny nodded.

"So, you remember I have Dad in military, right?" She asked while they neared to the room.

"How could I? You talk about him like he's one of those heroes in the movies." She answered. "That and you've told me several times that I have to meet him."

That was true.

James Donnelly was Sunny's hero. If there was someone the girl was talking about more than her favorite superheroes from Marvel universe, it was him.

"Yes, and guess what?"

"He's back?" That was easy, she thought.

"Yeah." She whispered, before her sullen expression turned to something more Sunny-like and she was back to being her cheerful self. "Did you see those fancy cars outside? They belong to his friends. They're from military too."

She did. At least four of them.

"Since when military owns fancy cars?" She asked, not fully understanding it. "Don't they use jeeps and all?"

Sunny stopped for a moment, before shrugging.

"Don't know."

The dark-haired girl brushed if off too. Just cars. Nothing more. A machines that killed. If those idiots thought it was safe driving sports car, then so be it. After all, she wasn't part of it.

The living room was crowded and this time, she was glad she didn't have social anxiety. Though, her social skills lacked and she mostly tagged along with Sunny, she was doing quite well.

Then the dinner time arrived and she was, unfortunately, left sitting beside a red and blue haired man. He was at least a head taller than her and looked like a really important person. And from the look of it, a respected too.

She wished her dad looked like that too.

Maybe she wouldn't be scared of even looking at him.

"So, Sunny?" Who said that?, she wondered, looking around, then spotting the other blonde man, Sunny's father on the other side of the table. "Anything new happened?"

Blue-eyed girl grinned.

"Well, I made a new friend while you were gone."

Grey eyes widened, when almost all heads turned to her, before quickly disappearing to their normal state of blankness and she was left staring at her plate.

It's rude to avoid one's gaze, her mother once said, but it's even ruder to ignore them.

Politeness, my ass, she thought.

"Bridgette Evans." She introduced herself, her voice flat even when she desperately wanted it to have a brighter note. "It is pleasure to meet you, Mr Donnelly."

James smiled.

"The pleasure is mine." He answered warmly and she almost frowned at that. "So, how did you two meet?"

This time, Sunny sent her the look, winking. "That's classified."

He raised an eyebrow when the dirty blonde haired man laughed.

"Oh? How classified?"

"That kind that will make me kill you if you knew." She said seriously, but her eyes betrayed her and showed the amusement she tried to hide.

Bridgette shook her head, glad that the attention was not on her and resumed her eating.

* * *

"What's with the long face, hmm?" Bridgette raised her head, but didn't look at her friend, instead on the flowers in front of her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm afraid they're worth more than just a penny." She answered quietly.

Everything was going so well. Sunny was happy….well, more happy than usual since her Dad came back and the girl was glad. But…It kind of hurt, looking at them. Like, they were part of something bigger together.

"Hey…" The blonde made her way to stand in her vision, not liking her tone. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" The hurt made its way into her voice and she didn't even try to stop it. She didn't want her friend to feel uncomfortable.

"It's different." She said. "They act so…immature."

At that, Sunny raised an eyebrow.

"They are having fun." She deadpanned, gesturing to the room behind them. "That's the point of people gathering together. There isn't much time for fun in times like this, y'know?"

She stayed quiet.

There were so many words in her head, she wanted ask so many questions, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She would seem nosy, that's what her Mother taught her. You don't ask questions unless the person gives you permission to do so.

That's bullshit, she thought to herself. She knew it, but what could she do? If her parents find out, she would be good as dead.

"It's about them, right?"

"I don't know them, Sunny." She finally said. "They're strangers to me. What if one of them went on my family topic? What would I tell them?"

"Maybe the truth?" She suggested. "And they would help you?"

"Help me?" She huffed. "I don't _need_ helping."

"But you want it." She pressed. "And you know that."

She shook her head.

There was no point in even trying to do so.

She was weak.

 _Pathetic._

That's what she always would be. Not Sunny, not fancy cars, no military would ever change that fact. It was just how it was. She was never good enough, always a trouble.

She sighed.

But Sunny didn't understand it. She had a loving family, she didn't need to be perfect like she had to be.

"So, how are your guests?" She changed the topic, leaning on the fence. "Someone caught your eye?" She asked, barely repressing the smirk. It was always fun teasing her, but she couldn't smile. No. If someone…

The girl blushed.

"Hey! None of that!" She hit her in the ribs. "We are soooo not getting on that topic again, Bridgie. Better, maybe _you_ will tell me, how are you liking my Dad's buddies?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"My opinion on this matter is irrelevant, seeing that I don't know them."

Sunny snorted.

"That professional tone and your accent don't mix well." She stated, letting out a chuckle when the dark-haired teen blinked confused. "Aw, you're so funny sometimes, you know?"

At that, Bridgette had to look away.

"You should know better, Sunny. It is not in my programming."

Sunny laughed, a sound kind and so, so different that the one she was used to hearing at home.

It was worth to keep on going if that was the reward.


	3. Meet the family

**A/N: So, here we go. *sighs* And I had a pretty shitty week, so sorry for the quality of this chapter.**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Mette598i, 1-Valkyrie-1 AND Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl.**

 **Didn't expect any favs or reviews, so you guys are truly something.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own TRANSFORMERS, only my OCs and the plot.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Meet the family.**

* * *

"You're sure you want walk home?" Sunny asked, leaning on the fence next to the gate and looking around them, taking in the beautiful, but scary view of night. "It's late and I don't want you to…"

"It will be fine." She cut her friend off, raising her hand. "I am used to walking at night, Sunny."

That was true. Ever since her parents tumbled down to the never ending self-pity party at home, she was either escorted by a limousine or walked alone. The last one was a rarity, so Bridgette took every chance to get some time for herself. Which meant nights, because that time was usually free for her.

"I know." She sighed. "But you heard of that terrorists' attack in Mission City, I don't want you to get kidnapped."

A dark-haired teen blinked.

"I go to self-defense classes." She reminded her calmly. "And Mister Focus is a good teacher, I'm sure he wouldn't…"

"You say that about every teacher!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "And guess what? Your math teacher got arrested year ago for molesting a kid. People are different, Bridgette, you never know what can happen in one night."

The other girl leveled her a numb stare.

"It was fake."

Sunny narrowed her eyes.

"How can _you_ know that?"

"I was that 'kid'." She answered flatly, taking in her reaction. Sunny blinked surprised, almost taking a step back and she frowned. "It was fake and as I said: I'm fine walking." She continued, her hair falling a little on her face.

"You were?" It was shock. Pure disbelief at the statement. "But you said…"

Evans looked down for a second.

She did reported the molestation, but after the police not finding any evidence of crime, her Mother forced her to take back the accusation. That way, her teacher, the one who taught her at home when she was still homeschooled, was released.

Which didn't mean that Sunny had to know about that.

"It was fake." She repeated again.

The girl snorted, a doubt obvious in her eyes as she shook her head, then blinked when someone called her.

"What are you…? Oh." William Lennox, as they learned it was his name, trailed off at the sight of them both by the gate. "You're leaving already?"

Bridgette closed, then opened her eyes, looking at the man.

"I have early classes tomorrow." She explained shortly. "Also, I promised to help my Father. I can't be here any longer if…"

"That's okay." He interrupted with a smile, walking towards them. "A tight schedule, but…isn't tomorrow Saturday?" He asked confused and Sunny coughed, glancing to her friend, almost daring her to make her way out of this one.

"It is." She confirmed. "But my family…"

And then she stopped for the first time in her life to think of the excuse.

Because yes, students got an extra classes if they wanted to.

She never said she wanted to go on said classes, she never liked them anyway and besides, who would want to learn ballet? No offence to those who do, but she was the type of the girl who hated being dressed in tight tutu and shoes.

Ballet wasn't really her thing.

"My family's running a Dance Academy here, if would be a disaster if I, as their daughter, wouldn't attend the classes." _It would ruin their image_ , she added in her mind. "It's kind of promoting the school."

William eyed her for a moment, as if looking for something, but finally nodded.

"Well, I guess." He said slowly.

"One of you can give her a ride home, right?" Sunny cut in, a smirk growing on her face when she noticed Bridgette staring at him.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, turning to the girl. "I could drive you home, that okay with you?"

She didn't reply for a moment.

Then she sighed, almost to quiet to hear.

"Goodnight then, Sunny." She said as the way of agreement and she rewarded the man with a cold, but questioning look.

"You can wait in the car, the black one, I'm just going to say goodbye to everyone." He then, winked to Sunny. "Just make sure your mom doesn't notice when I steal her cookies."

The blonde giggled, then waved to her friend and both disappeared in the house.

Bridgette stood there for a moment, before turning around, spotting a said vehicle and walking up to it.

 _Is It open?_ , she thought to herself, opening the passenger door and blinking.

"I guess, he's not worried about thieves, then." She muttered, sitting and frowning at the heat in the car. It was warmer than in the limousine she drove in. Or maybe she was just imagining things?

But she also noticed that Sunny's home felt warmer than hers. So maybe it was something she didn't know about? Like kind of a family thing? Her parents always felt cold and unfeeling, complete opposite of her friend's family.

Then, her phone rang and she hesitated.

'Mother' was reading on the screen.

She hasn't told her about the dinner, maybe she was calling about it?

Her finger hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" A sharp, dry tone made her look in front of her to stop back the cringe. "You're gone and didn't say a word. You're supposed to do our dinner, remember?"

 _No,_ she thought, _you didn't say a word about it._

"I am with a friend, Ma'am." She answered. "I am sorry, I must have forgotten about it until you mentioned it again."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." She snarled and Bridgette was almost sure she was grabbing another bottle of beer from the fridge. She hated it when she did so. "You have to be ready by six, you know that. And Miss Pixy isn't going to wait for you."

Ah, right. The ballet teacher.

"I am coming home now." She assured, though trying for a calm tone. "And I will make sure it doesn't happen again. It was one-time thing."

"I thought so." She mused, then something crashed in the background and she cursed. "I have to go. Get home. _Safely._ " If the girl didn't know any better, she would have said that the woman cared for her well-being.

But the sad truth was, that if she was injured or captured, they would be in a dead end. Half of their money were coming from the parties and other banquets she attended to or from the things simple like doing their paperwork most of the times. God knew that if she didn't, they would end up being poor.

Which didn't mean that they didn't do their job, because they did. It was more like she had to take the role from time to time.

Well, hangovers weren't nice things, she thought, hiding the phone in her pocket just in moment to see Mister Lennox walking out of the house.

She sighed a little.

Looks like she was coming back.

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" Sunny asked, while cleaning the table and frowning at the glass in her hand. "But you wanted to come so badly! You talked about it so much. What happened?" That was true. Bridgette wasn't a talkative person since…well, since what happened with her parents, but when she was… That was the first sign of knowing that it was something SHE wanted, not her family.

And that festival was something more than just a party.

"I also cannot 'hang-out' with you for a few days." There it was, the unhappy tone she used really rarely.

"What?! That's bullshit! You told me…"

"Things changed." She quickly interrupted and she could faintly hear as her teacher was talking more loudly. "Sunny, I really am needed elsewhere."

The blonde's shoulders slumped disappointed.

"Yeah, well. Thanks for the heads up." She muttered and immediately the call ended and she growled lowly, kicking the chair. "Fuckin' controlling jerks." She cursed, griping the towel and continuing her work.

So that meant no girl's night out.

Again.

She rolled her eyes.

 _If only she'd stood up for what she wants,_ she thought as she exhaled angrily.

* * *

"You did worse than before, Miss Evans." At that, Bridgette's heart almost dropped. What did she do wrong? Her leg wasn't in the place it was supposed to be? Was she too slow? "You seem distracted."

The tenseness only grew when she sliced her in half with that gaze.

"Was my performance good?" She asked, turning around.

"It was excellent, but…"

She relaxed, then narrowed her eyes.

"Then it is none of your concern what got me distracted if I did 'excellent'." She quoted, taking her bag, straightening her back and looking at her coolly. "You're only here to teach me, not to question me. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Evans." She drawled out slowly, eyeing her as the dark-haired teen turned to the exit.

And Bridgette breathed out a sigh of relief once she was outside and put on the calm mask once again.

If she could read her, then it was possible she needed to work more on her façade.

* * *

"Do you see that?"

The girl looked bored at the cloth in her Mother's hand and was only glad that she wasn't drunk again. She wasn't up to healing the hangover this time and the day just kept on getting worse with each second.

"It is a different color that stated." She nodded. "The dress should be in hot pink, not fuscia pink." She explained carefully.

The female grinned satisfied at the answer.

"That's right." Then a dramatic sigh that made the other roll mentally her eyes. "Unfortunately, that's all I got."

Bridgette glanced at the wardrobe full of dresses in all kinds of pink unamused.

"Yes, a really tragedy, Ma'am." She agreed, cautious to keep any hits of sarcasm from her voice.

"Exactly!"

The younger Evans almost winced at the thing that she was going to be forced to wear today.

God, she hated parties.

* * *

She maneuvered between tables and chairs, her polite, forced smile made her feel sick at another male looking at her. She knew it was the cause.

She wanted it gone.

She wanted out. Of _everything._

She couldn't handle another talk about statistics and things connected to her parents' job. It was becoming too much for the past two weeks, but now? All she wanted was a time alone, to recharge.

Constant feeling of needing to be perfect.

She just wanted it gone.

Because nobody's perfect, right?

Her mind spun around at that thought.

 _Mother's perfect,_ it whispered as she kept shaking her head all way to the bathroom.

 _Father's perfect._

 _'The only way to survive is to be number one in everything, sweetie'_

 _No!,_ she shouted.

She breathed in and out slowly, her grey eyes showing nothing and everything at once.

And there, in that room, Bridgette felt like her mask was falling apart.

* * *

Next week without a simple answer and Sunny felt her patience quickly disappear. Her Mom looked at her weirdly when she plopped herself angrily on the couch, hair messy and she picked up the remote, turning the TV on.

And there, she just froze, wide eyed.

"What?" Her mom asked then stopped in the middle of the room, also looking at the screen. "Is that…?" She slowly gazed at her daughter when she numbly nodded.

She turned the volume up.

"…Bridgette Evans as the representative of Evans family will be attending today's opening of the Winter Garden…"

"What a Winter Garden?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sunny asked, still staring in the disbelief at her friend, but frowning once she noticed covered up with the make-up bangs under her eyes. "It's somewhere in Russia."

Janette, because that was the name of the woman, blinked confused.

"They have gardens in Russia?"

"Hell if I know." She muttered, crossing her arms. "At least I know what kept her from answering. Calls from Russia are expensive." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"You know your family has to get back on top, right?" Mister Smith asked, while taking out some papers out of his own bag and placing them on the table in front of the young girl. "If they don't, your fortune is destined to fall."

She gazed on him, almost bored at the statement and took the pen from the backpack next to her. "I am well aware of that, sir." She assured, reading the documents even though her eyes felt sand-like from the lack of sleep.

"Then do something, Miss Evans." He pressed, face hard. "We've been tolerant long enough."

"Then why don't you talk with my parents instead?" She asked coldly, making him narrow his brown orbits. "I am their daughter, not a messenger. I take care of the business only when they aren't able to. It is _not_ my job." She reminded, signing her name and then giving the papers back to the man, while standing up.

"Not able to? Please." He snorted as if amused by the explanation. "It's not being able a problem. It's their drinking habit, stop…"

"What my family does in her free time is none of your concern, Mister Smith." She interrupted calmly. "And you can get easily fired if you don't keep quiet about their condition." She added after a while.

Mister Smith glanced at her, then shook his head and moved to the exit of her room. "Spoiled brat." He muttered while walking out.

Bridgette was looking at the door for a while, before closing her eyes and moving to get ready for yet another party.

* * *

" _FINALLY!_ " A high pitched voice nearly screamed into the phone as she hit the green button and breathed a big sigh of relief. "I thought you flew to Arctic this time!"

Bridgette looked over her schedule and thankfully, there was none visits to another country for at least a few weeks. Which didn't mean that she wasn't needed in the family company. She doubted her Father already came back from his little trip to Vegas from the conference and her Mother wasn't the best material to take care of anything more than a flowers now.

"I just came back from Arizona." She informed, taking a sip of a water from her glass. "I had some things to do."

"' _Some'_? Girl, you were gone for a month. No calls, no texts, not even a wave of a hand in the TV." An angry voice broke in into the missing one. "I was worried!"

"I'm fine." She said, tiredly leaning on the bed in her bedroom. "I promise to…" She cut off suddenly at the loud crash from downstairs and a yell. Her fingers tightened on the phone and her body seemed to froze.

He wasn't supposed to come back yet.

She had to clean the kitchen, count the bills and… _and…_

"Bridgie?" Sunny asked uncertain at the pause. "Is everything…?"

"BRIDGETTE!"

Grey eyes widened so much at the fury and she dropped her phone, quickly running down the stairs, knowing that if she didn't, something bad could have happen. She was at the last step when a hand grabbed her hair and she was hauled to the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked awfully calm and when she didn't answer, he shook her and repeated the question.

"A mess." She managed to say through the gritted teeth.

"Why is it here?" He asked again and she fought so hard to keep her expression neutral, but it felt like everything was so big and she was so, so small and breathing was becoming a lot harder.

"I forgot to clean it." She said, trembling in his grip.

The man pushed her, making her fall to the floor. "I come back from work, I'm hungry and tired and I come back to what? A mess, Bridgette. Isn't it a little unfair?" His eyes glowed and she could swear her heart stopped beating when he reached to his belt.

 _Maybe just a beating,_ she thought, gulping quietly.

Beating she could handle. She's lived with it for years and got used to that kind of pain.

But as she looked at him again, the belt dropped to the ground and he was now trying to get past his zipper of jeans.

She froze for a second, knowing that if it took her any longer, it wouldn't be a mess she'd be worried about and she jumped from where she laid, about to run to the stairs when he grabbed her once again and pinned to the wall. His ugly breath was next to her ear, yet she tried so hard to keep the unreadable face on.

"How about I teach you a lesson, hmm?" He whispered, so horribly sweet. "Make sure you don't make the same mistake?"

Why would he do something like that?

Why did he act that….? She was his daughter, right? Fathers don't hurt their daughters.

She was his little baby girl, wasn't she?

But in the moment when his hand met her thigh, she snapped, gathering what strength she had and kicked him in the crotch, making him fall to the ground. When he groaned, she ran quickly upstairs, hearing him do the same and she took the phone that laid there and moved to the window.

 _It looked easy when Sunny did that,_ she thought, gulping at her shaky hands.

No, she couldn't…. But her Father was banging at the door and she felt a painful twist in her stomach. It was either that or suffering the consequences.

"Bridgette Evans!" She heard a yell and when her door broke, she just reacted and jumped.

She felt dizzy.

She never left her home like that. It was something different.

Barely managing to unlock her phone, she hit the button she had on speed dial and she continued to run, knowing she had only couple kilometers to get to her safe space. And she knew her friend was at home. She always was at that hour.

"Bridgette?" The girl almost choked with the relief at her voice. "Bridgie? What happened?"

"Please… I…" She trailed off, almost tripping on a rock, seeing the familiar building. "I…"

And the call ended. Dead battery.

Her heart and muscles hurt. It felt betrayed. Bad.

Why did he want to do something like that? _Why…?_

She almost ran into the door when she reached her destination and banged her hand on it.

Never in her life she felt so desperate.

 _Never._


	4. First Comfort

**A/N: So…Sorry? I guess, for making you all wait for a chapter.**

 **ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR LEAVING THE REVIEWS! AND THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO FAVORITE THIS STORY. AND THOSE WHO FOLLOWED TOO!**

 **BUT I have a good excuse!  
…Well, maybe not all that good, but an excuse.**

 **So…my Mom's uh…sick? She's not feeling good and wasn't for a while, so I've been trying to help her all I can and after the day of running after my younger brothers I don't really feel like turning the computer on.**

 **BUT I'M BACK!**

 **Tired as frag, but back.**

 **And I could use some distraction while at it, y'know?**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Transformers, only OCs and the plot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Comfort.**

* * *

She was shaking. So, so much and only now she realized that she had trouble breathing too. And her vision got blurry, like she couldn't see anything and her mind was suddenly spinning.

The door swung open the minute she knocked and she didn't need to even wait before she was all-but dragged inside the warm house.

"Sunn…? Oh, gosh." Was whispered and she could make out a couple cursed words from the older lady's mouth. "Excuse me, gentlemen." She nodded to her guests, grabbing the bottle of cold water from the fridge and running out of the room.

Her husband frowned confused, looking at his comrades, before sighing.

"What happened?" William asked concerned, but James shook his head.

"Hell if I know."

She was pulled into the familiar, sea blue room and was placed on the bed and instantly she thought of vomiting.

God, how long was she holding it all back? It was like all these years tried to come back and bite her in the ass. Results weren't pleasant, really.

She still had bit her bottom lip, biting back the sob that threatened to escape her as soon as Sunny's Mother came into the picture, giving her an open bottle. She managed to take a sip or two, before giving it back.

Her eyes burned, yet she turned away.

She didn't want to look weak in front of her friend. She didn't.

Pathetic.

Worthless.

Her Father finally showed what he really thought of her. She was trash. Trash in a pink dress they made her wear.

They _hated_ her.

But why didn't she realize that sooner?

"Bridgette? Sweetie?" That soft voice got her ducking her head once more, trying to breath more even. "It's okay. You're safe here. You just need to breath, okay?"

She was shaking all over and just when she thought she was okay, she let out a loud a whimper. Tears started to ran down her face and everything felt like falling apart at that very moment.

She just wanted to scream. Scream how much she hated it. How much she despised who she was. How much she was hurting. Scream to all of them, just to get it out of her head.

"Hey…hey, it's going to be alright." She smelled that sweet, rose perfume her friend always wore and she was suddenly embraced by Sunny and all she could do was to melt into it. "Nobody here is going to hurt ya, Bridgie."

The blonde exchanged looks with her Mother and woman nodded, standing up and moving to the door, sighing sadly. Then, she turned to her crying, usually stoic best friend, wondering what got her in that state and tightened her hug.

"It's okay, I promise." She whispered gently. "Just let it out."

Bridgette was there when she needed it the most. Most of the times. She wasn't going to let the girl down. She didn't deserve that.

And let it out, she did.

She sobbed louder, gripping her shoulder more like it was her lifeline, hiding her face in the crock of her neck. She was whimpering, crying, whining, all she could do.

Because there, in that small space that was Sunny's room, she felt safe.

She wasn't in her cold room, basement, cage or house whatever they call it now. She didn't feel the need to fake that polite smile. She didn't need to keep her mask up.

And she cherished that moment, knowing that she may not have many of them in the future if she'd come back to her parents.

* * *

"Janette?" Her husband called out as soon as she stepped into the room, looking a little disturbed by the muffled sounds coming from his daughter's room. "Is everything okay with Sun?"

"She's fine." She sighed, sitting down. "It's her friend."

At that he made an "O" face, while William frowned. "The one from before?" He asked and at the nod, he added: "She didn't look like a type to get upset easily."

"Yeah, no shit, man." Epps spoke out. "She didn't even _look_. I mean, have you seen her face? It was all blank!"

Optimus, the red and blue haired man looked over to see the woman glance down, almost sad at the statement made. Then, Epps blinked when he noticed that and immediately sobered, coughing and smiling apologetically. "Sorry." He cringed.

"Yeah, she gets that a lot." She said. "I don't think I ever saw her smile or anything. And you know how it is with Sunny. She cracks a joke with every step she takes."

Epps still looked sorry, when Sunny appeared in the doorstep.

"Is she okay?" Janette asked right away and the blonde winced.

"Was that rhetorical question?" She sighed. "She is for now." She answered, glancing at her dad. "Can she stay here tonight? She says she can't go back home."

"Tell her she can stay here as long as she wants." Her Mom smiled.

Sunny nodded, moving away and turning to go back, when her Dad blinked and held up his hand. "Why don't you two join us?" He suggested, gesturing to his friends.

The girl shifted. "I don't know…"

"Well, maybe that could cheer her up?" William agreed with James, sending her a smile himself. "She could use some of it, judging from the sound."

"I'll ask." She said eventually. "But please don't mention her family. Or her breakdown. She already thinks the worst, no need to make her feel bad even more."

They mock saluted her, making her shake her head and disappear again behind the wall.

* * *

She stared at the wall, curled on herself, feeling that ugly ghost touch on her body as she slowly remembered what exactly happened hours before.

Not like she needed to. She knew she knew it. She just lived in denial. Yes. Denial. She didn't want to think they hated her. She wanted to believe they were just busy and different, that they needed time. She wanted.

But she couldn't. Not anymore.

It burned. Memory by memory.

Cold.

That was what her family was. Cold and emotionless. She was supposed to be the same.

She _was_ the same, wasn't she?

Bridgette looked down.

Was she like them? Was she a monster like her father?

The door opened again and her friend carefully walked into the room, sitting on the bed and sighing. "So?"

The dark haired girl glanced at her. "Yes?"

Sunny shifted. "Feelin' better?" She asked, her blue eyes shining with concern but…no pity. Bridgette had to blink when she didn't saw it, but she nodded, waiting. "Dad wants us to join them." She said. "We don't have to go, if you don't want to. We can watch a movie or somethin'."

But Evans shook her head.

"Mr Lennox was nice." She admitted quietly. "Is he there?"

Sunny smiled brightly at the response. "Yeah, and Orion too!" At the puzzled look, she grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, already making her way down the stairs.

"B-But who's Orion?" She managed to say before they reached the doorway of the living room and if that was possible, Sunny's smile could light up the world. "Uh…" She mumbled to herself, trying to regain her stoic posture and only the red eyes betrayed her previous crying.

"So, that one is Robert Epps." The blonde quickly waved at the dark skinned man, who waved back, making the girl next to her blink. "You know Mr Lennox AND." She turned to the red and blue haired man, probably in her Father's age. "This is Orion Pax."

The girl nodded to each of them and sat down next to the oldest of them, not even talking to them. Sunny slid to the place next to her and gave her a sandwich.

"It's with cheese and ketchup." She said, taking a bite from hers. "I won't poison you."

Bridgette didn't answer, just started eating, while the conversation begun again.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you are here all by yourself, young one?" A sudden voice made her look up, when Orion took a seat next to her on the stairs.

"I like being alone." She answered. She never had that privilege for too long. There was always something to do, someone to meet. "Why are you not with others?"

"I wanted some fresh air." He said calmly, but that tone…It made her feel somehow secure?

She frowned a little at that.

She didn't know him. Why would she feel like that?

"Do you own one of those fancy cars?" She asked instead, wanting to start the conversation for once in her life.

"Fancy cars?" He looked down at her.

"You know…the expensive looking ones, from when I visited first. They were parked by the sidewalk." She explained flatly, not looking up.

"No." He told her with a small smile. "I don't have a fancy car, as you say."

"Then…what do you have?"

If he didn't have a fast car like the others, what did he had? If was already strange that military had something like that. She figured that the leader would have…

"A truck." She blinked, this time glancing at him, but he was looking up at the stars that started to show in the sky.

"A truck?" She didn't even realize that she sounded surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." He confirmed with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Because." She huffed a little at the reply.

"That's not an answer." She stated.

"Why aren't you smiling like others?"

She looked away. "Because…"

Orion sighed, shaking his head at her, when she didn't say anything more.

And they spend the rest of the evening in silence. And somehow, Bridgette decided that she liked Orion. He was that kind of person that didn't push. Not like her Father. Not like her Mother. He let her be.

She sighed quietly to herself.

Maybe she wouldn't regret that like she did with her parents.


	5. Problematic People

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY, MY NAME IS….**

 **Kidding. Who's a fan of Markipier? And Jacksepticeye? *raises hand***

 **Okay, another chapter for ya all. ( I still can't believe someone reads it. )**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! I LOVE YA! *gives energon goodies* You guys are soooo awesome, you know?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Transformers, only my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Problematic People.**

* * *

"Bridgette? You sleeping?"

There was a sigh with hint of irritation from the floor, where the girl was laying on the mattress. Evans preferred to keep a distance, no matter in which situation she was.

"Attempting to." Was the mumbled, tired answer.

Sunny chuckled. She wasn't even surprised the dark haired teen was so eager to plop down on the bed and just sleep. She did have an emotional day. At least she assumed she did, because this time her friend really broke down.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I have to."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "One day off isn't gonna kill ya, you know?"

"Maybe not, but I like school."

"You are sooo weird." Sunny stated seriously, before laughing softly. "But okay. What about your parents, though?"

The hard question, Sunny knew, but she needed to know. Bridgette was her friend and she didn't want her to be hurt. Not like this.

"I do not wish to talk about it." Was the cool answer and the girl turned to face the wall.

Sunny stared at her for a moment, before sighing and closing her eyes, knowing that she lost that battle from the start.

Unknown to her, Bridgette was now wide awake.

Because honestly?

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"How come you wake up at 5, when school's at 7?" Sunny asked, brushing her hair and throwing on an old, black T-short, too big for her anyway.

"I need to get to my home." She answered, looking at her calmly.

The blonde turned to her, narrowing her eyes, before sighing and picking up her bag. "I'm going with you."

Bridgette blinked.

Sunny rolled her eyes by the door. "You think I'm stupid?" When the girl opened her mouth, the blonde raised her hand. "No. _Don't_ answer that." She glared at her. "I'm going. I know something happened there, I'm not risking anything."

Evans stared at her, before nodding and silently following her downstairs.

* * *

After Sunny left a note for her parents that she's going with Bridgette to pick up her things, they've started to walk down the street where the dark haired teen's house was. While Sunny chatted and tried to lighten up the mood, Bridgette was only nodding and sometimes answering a question.

She _didn't_ know what to do.

She figured that…she would walk into the home, change, take her bag and go to school. The usual. But with what happened yesterday?

 _What if he's there?,_ she wondered.

No…. That would be stupid. He had a meeting at nine o'clock. He was probably still sleeping.

Was she scared?

Bridgette looked at Sunny, her cheery friend was talking, not noticing the other girl was only half listening.

 _Fear is for fools,_ her Father told her once.

Bridgette disagreed. Only a fool doesn't get scared.

 _Maybe I am a one then?_

"…I'm pregnant."

Evans rapidly stopped, looking wide-eyed at Sunny, who snorted a laugh at her expression. Bridgette blinked confused, before regaining her posture. "You are _what?"_

"I was kidding." She shook her head, gesturing at the building they were next to. "I had to get your attention somehow and you were not responding to my calls."

The girl deadpanned at her.

Sunny crossed her arms.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." She said flatly, moving to the entrance.

The blonde rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Just like she thought, the entire household was asleep, which gave her time to actually wash herself, get her things and eat something. She also cleaned the kitchen and the hall and signed the needed paper that lay at the counter out of habit.

She grabbed her jacket, but stopped by the mirror.

For the first time, she choose the clothes herself. Usually, her Mother told her what to wear, which meant pink dress or some other ugly girlish outfit. This time not. And she was glad. She felt far more comfortable in jeans than in a short skirt.

She walked out quietly out of the house, heading straight to Sunny, who whistled at her sight, grinning widely. "Girl, you look fantastic." She complemented.

Bridgette glanced at herself, before looking at her with a blink.

"Thank you." She said slowly.

Sunny chuckled, then raised her phone. "I got a friend of my Dad's pick us up. He said he will be there in a… " There was a loud screech from the tires on the asphalt and even Bridgette winced at the sound before a red, sports car stopped beside them with a roar of the engine. "…a minute." She finished, looking at the vehicle. "Wow."

Bridgette begged to differ. She _hated_ fast cars since she was a kid. "I'd rather walk."

Sunny pointedly ignored her, instead she leaned seeing the door open. "Hiya! You're Sideswipe?" She really cringed at the strange name.

"The one and only, sweetspark." He answered with a grin, looking over her shoulder. "You with her?"

Tempted to say "no", Bridgette simply nodded, not letting her displeasure show.

"The name's Sunny." She introduced herself with a smirk on her own, when she felt the daggers that were shot her way, even though the cold look betrayed nothing. "The sunflower there is Bridgette. "More daggers.

"Nice to meet you." He flashed the hesitant girl encouraging smile. "You're not scared of fast cars, are you? Cuz you look kind of pale." He added the last kind of concerned.

Sunny turned to glance at her with concern.

Bridgette stared at him coolly.

She hated fast cars.

Everything that was connected to them. They only brought pain, deaths. She swore she would never, ever get in one again. Not if she didn't have to. Which meant the parties of her family business.

Her phone buzzed and she read the message, before looking at Sunny. "My driver will be here in two minutes." She announced emotionlessly.

The girl's smirk faltered for a second. "Oh."

Sideswipe looked between both of them, blinking. "Well, are you coming?"

Sunny looked down, managing a smile, when Bridgette still glared in her own way at the red car. "I will see ya at school, then yeah?"

Evans nodded, watching as she got into the vehicle.

* * *

"You got another A, didn't ya?"

There it was, that snobby voice. Bridgette swore that it was one of the few things that could irritate her in such a short time.

"I fail to see how is that your problem." She answered, hiding some of her books and bringing the ones she needed for the next lesson.

"Well, my dear." Someone, please. "I thought you could show me your papers? I wanted to…"

"Just because you want something, doesn't mean you will get it." She interrupted, with a blank look staring at the girl. "And I do not have time for that."

"Bridgette~" If she could, she would have rolled her eyes. "Then how about that: We will meet up, hmm? And we can talk about work, like you like~"

The dark haired teen glanced at her bored.

She hated talking about that topic. It meant bringing up people she was forced to deal with.

Unfortunately, people like always got the wrong impression and always assumed she loved what she did. Like all rich kids. Well, wrong.

Bridgette despised her family business. She was never proud of it.

Ashley, however, was the daughter of her Father's friend. And she loved bragging about it. Thus she was her so-called partner in crime. Not willing, though. More like it was expected of them to be close friends.

"I am busy." She pressed, hoping the other would get the memo.

Finally, Ashley pouted. "Fine, you workaholic. Maybe another time, then."

Bridgette honestly hoped there wouldn't be the next time.

* * *

"You look like shit." Sunny commented, eating her sandwich and giving her another from her box, not looking up from her phone.

Her friend's shoulders slumped tiredly. "That was nice for you to say." She said and Sunny gasped theatrically.

"Was that a sarcasm?"

Bridgette shook her head, starting to eat her food. "I don't know, you tell me."

They sat in silence for a while, both minding their own business, before a cough got Sunny looking up and scowl. "What the hell ya want?" She snapped.

Grey eyed girl sensed the displeasure in the voice of her friend and blinked to look at the intruder.

"We want to sit here." The leader of the group apparently spoke, flashing her an arrogant smirk. "So shoo!" She made a shooing gesture.

"Find someone who cares." She answered back, standing up and narrowing her eyes. "It's our place."

"You think I care?" She snorted. "Move."

Sunny didn't move, instead she went to sit down again. Bridgette was about to go back to eating, when the girl took a swing at her and in that very moment, her patience snapped. Literally.

"Touch her," She started, her voice could slice the ice in half, when she slowly turned to stare at her with a deadly calm look. "And you will regret it."

The girl raised an eyebrow in challenging manner. "How? This slut's Daddy will come and punish me?" She mocked her. "Maybe you will get your parents to kick me out of school, huh? You little, bratty rich k-ID!"

Sunny widened her eyes, when Bridgette stood up, grabbing the girl and flipping her on the table, painfully twisting her arms behind her and leaning with dangerously looking glint in her eye to her ear. "One more word about her family and I _will_ tear that wallpaper _off_ your face. Understood?"

Sunny had mouth opened in "o" shape.

For a person that said it like they were talking about the weather, Bridgette was fucking scary. And while her voice was like usual, her eyes showed deep irritation. Something that was never showed before.

Sunny really considered getting in arguments like that more often if that meant she was going to get some emotional reaction out of her.

"Y-yes." The girl answered meekly.

Evans nodded, last time pinning her to the table, before sitting back down, almost smirking when she noticed the group has already ran away. Then she turned to face her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Nah, not even a scratch, Bridgie." She assured with a grin. "Thanks."

Satisfied, she went back to eating.

Sunny couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the classes.

* * *

"You saw that whore in the canteen?"

Bridgette froze with hand on the door, but frowned and backed off, sitting on the toilet and blinking when the other laughed.

"Yeah, that rich kid. Bridgette, yeah?" The higher pitched one snorted, possibly nodding at that. "I saw it. What a freak, getting where she doesn't belong to."

"She threated Britney, you know?" Evans looked down. "Fucking slut, she thinks that if she has a rich family, she can do anything. Like she's better."

She didn't think like that.

 _I'm not like that,_ she thought, _Am I?_

She knew what reputation she had at school, when she first came there. Homeschooled girl from the bigger city. She was in newspaper, television, sometimes in the billboards. Like a model.

"Emotionless, Ash. She doesn't care."

She felt a pang in her chest at that.

"Pathetic brat."

She closed her eyes.

"Nothing but a trash in a pink dress."

The voices finally got muted when they walked out of the bathroom and Bridgette didn't know if she wanted to do so too.

Emotionless. Pathetic. _Nothing._

That's what she was to them. They hated her. Who she was.

She didn't blame them. Not really. She hated herself too, who she was made to be. It didn't hurt, right?

Right?

She was used to it.

She was sure it wasn't supposed to hurt her. She was used to it. She _was_. Really.

It _shouldn't_ affect her.

It didn't matter.

 _Pathetic…_

She released a deep breath, taking her bag and storming out of the room.

* * *

"You okay?" Was the first thing she heard when she walked out of the building and immediately she stopped, turning to look at the person who spoke. "Cuz you don't look fine."

Bridgette blinked.

Sunny stared some more.

"I am fine, thank you." She answered after a while.

Donnelly stared at her, narrowing her eyes, before taking a step forward and pointing to her eyes. "No, you are not." She pressed and Evans blinked again.

She wasn't crying, that was for sure.

She didn't change her mask since the incident in the bathroom, actually. There was nothing different about her, right? Yet, the blonde girl refused to back down for some reason.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked finally.

"Because of your eyes. They're glowing." She said, before screwing her face. "Uh…not glowing, they're just…dull."

 _There were always dull_ , she thought confused even more. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you look like someone said something, that kind of dull." And before Bridgette started to protest, Sunny continued, looking for once stern. "Don't try to deny it. I've seen it in someone's else eyes before."

Resisting the urge to ask whose eyes exactly, Bridgette just gave up.

She felt tired of hiding it all. Might as well start talking before she's wrapped in the emotionless state again back in her house. And she couldn't shake the feeling that her friend was also not telling her something.

Whatever that was, the girl just sighed.

"I overheard some girls talking about what happened in canteen." She explained. "The comments…weren't the most pleasant ones."

Sunny's gaze darkened.

"What girls?"

"I have not seen them." She looked at Sunny when she crossed her arms. "Do not worry, I am fine."

"You are not." She snorted, almost looking bitter right now, if not for the failed try to look cheerful again. "It bothers you, so it bothers me. Why didn't you say anything to them?"

"It does not bother me." Bridgette looked over her shoulder, her gaze snapping to something, before she fixed her shoulder bag and looked again at the blonde. "I have to go, my driver's waiting."

Sunny nodded, saying her goodbye.

Bridgette almost frowned at that, but brushed it off, when the girl sent her a smile.

Then she got into the limousine, not looking at her anymore, instead wondering what will happen at the house.


	6. Changes

**A/N: OMG, guys, I love you all.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR REVIEWING TO** _: 1-Valkryie-1, Seni Prodi, Edges05, BarricadesDemon216, icebreakercoco, mette598i, Sapphire-Starz17, Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl._

 **Also the ones who pressed the button to follow or/and fav me and my story deserve a special treat, so catch! *throws cookies***

 **I am terribly sorry for the delay. *sobs* I'm the worst. BUT I've got my ups and downs and I'm back. For a while, anyways.**

 **Who agrees that Hot Rod should have his colors back in TF: The Last Knight?**

 **Okay, on with the story tho!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Transformers. Only the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Changes.**

* * *

She didn't know what to expect honestly. Yelling? Some attack? Nothing of sorts happened when she crossed the doorway and walked into the house. She blinked, looking around and noticing that it was rather quiet.

She quickly ran upstairs, changing back into her home clothes and placed the school bag on the chair behind her desk. Then she returned downstairs, checking all rooms and then stopping outside the office of her Mother's.

She knocked.

There was a firm 'Enter' and she opened the door, walking into the room.

"Please, sit on the chair, Bridgette." Was the greeting as she stepped deeper and done what she was asked. "Where were you last night?" That cold gaze was lifted and the eyes of the woman almost pierced right through the girl.

Keeping her posture neutral, she answered with her own mask "With Sunny. At her place."

Her eyebrows were raised. "Sunny Donnelly?" There was no mistaking the displeasure in her voice as she named her friend.

Why is she interested in her right now?, she thought.

Sunny was her friend since three years now, actually. She joined the public schooling for the 10th grade, when she was around fifteen years old and her Mother never really cared about who she was spending her time as long as she did her duties.

Sure, they controlled the meetings. Like with Ashley.

Yet, Sunny was considered a lower class, she didn't matter in their eyes. Besides it wasn't like Bridgette was telling them everything about her.

"Yes." She confirmed.

Her Mother leaned back on her chair, looking at her sternly.

In that very moment, she knew she was thinking about something, calculating every outcome and possibility. Bridgette never knew if she should be amazed or scared at that.

"I'm banning you from seeing her again."

It was as if the world stopped moving for a second as she stared with hard eyes at the woman, not knowing if she was serious or if she misheard something.

"Why?"

"Because."

For the first time she was close to clenching her hands in fists. The answer not only angered her, but made her realize that maybe her Father wasn't the only one that hated her. Maybe her Mother did too, but was better at hiding it.

Nonetheless, 'because' was not an answer she found acceptable.

"You have no right." She finally said, lifting her eyes. "I have done nothing to deserve something like that. Sunny is a…"

"Reckless, loud and annoying teenager that's affecting your future." She interrupted sternly, standing up from the chair. "Your behavior became different, you started acting like her. It's unacceptable."

Bridgette stood as well. "I have not." She protested calmly.

"Yes, yes you did." She pressed. "You're rebelling against me, your father. I will not allow that."

Rebelling?

Bridgette blinked.

That's what they call it now? She was a rebel?

"I am not." She stood her ground, even though she knew she shouldn't. "And I won't stop talking to Sunny. She is my friend."

"Don't be stupid, Bridgette." She snorted. "Ashley's your friend. That…thing you're speaking about isn't one."

This time, something snapped in her, because the next thing she knew she did, was slamming her hands down at the desk, successfully startling her Mother who jumped at the sound.

There was a silence. Long, stressful silence when Bridgette took her hands back and straightened her back.

"See, that's what…"

"Don't you ever dare," She started dangerously calm and quiet, staring at her with disgust in her eyes. "To insult her. The only _thing_ I know is you, _Mother._ "

The woman stared at her, wide eyed. "You ungrateful…" She started and there was a loud smack when Bridgette recoiled at the slap surprised, touching her cheek. "You little brat!"

The girl blinked.

"Get out!" She snarled, her calm mask breaking when she pointed the door and Bridgette was never so fast out of the office like she was then.

* * *

"What happened?" Was the first thing she heard as she saw the door open and Sunny appeared in the doorway, holding her phone.

Bridgette shifted, which caught Sunny's attention the moment she moved and the girl took a hint, letting the darkhaired teen inside. "Nothing." She answered cautiously.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "It's obviously not nothing if you came to me at this hour." She stated, leading the girl into the living room and Bridgette almost frowned.

"Have I interrupted something?" She asked, ignoring the question.

Sunny started at the same time her Mom walked into the room. "Nah, we're going to visit Mister Lennox's family and his friends."

Janette sent her a smile. "You're welcome to join us, Bridgette. William wanted to invite you, but was unsure if you'd agree."

The dark haired teen looked at her for a while, before nodding. "If I won't intrude something, I'd like to." She wanted a distraction, a time with someone who was kind. She wasn't planning on coming back home without a clear head.

"You'd never." A woman laughed. "And you won't need to drive in a fast car either, don't worry." She winked at her and took the bag she had left on the table and gestured to the door. "What do you say?"

Sunny grinned and took Bridgette's hand before she could even answer and soon she was in a car.

* * *

"I know Mister Lennox, but… " Bridgette looked around the place they parked a car. "Who are the rest of the people?"

Sunny looked at her, then swept her gaze through every car that was seen and made a sound close to 'hmm'. "Well, Orion Pax, Sideswipe and Ironhide are the only ones I know, so you're not actually alone in this."

The girl nodded. "It looks there are lots of Mister Lennox's friends." She counted at least five cars and she knew there was possibly more of them.

Sunny shrugged. "Dad said they had a big team."

"Is your Dad inside already?" She asked and received a nod in answer. "Are you sure I'm not bothering any of them?"

There was a raised eyebrow. "Please. They love you." At the stunned glint in her eyes, Sunny grinned. "What? Did you really think you'd scare them away? Nuh huh, they're as stubborn as I am." She said and started to walk when she noticed her Mother coming in the direction of the entrance.

Bridgette quickly caught up with her. "What do you mean? I am a stranger, am I not?"

She didn't understand.

What was Sunny saying?

Her friend sent her a smile. "I mean, that they like you and want to get to know you." She explained and when Bridgette blinked at her, she sighed. "You're like a magnet, Bridgie. That true you," She pointed at the place her heart was. "Is pulling people close to you."

"Pulling...people…"

"Well, yeah." She confirmed, when they got inside and followed Sunny's mom. "You got that charismatic aura around yourself."

 _I'm cold,_ she thought, _I'm distant._

She almost closed her eyes.

 _You're broken,_ someone once said to her, people don't respect the broken.

That's why she hid it away. Family business required social experience, someone who took job with seriousness and professionalism. There was no time for breaking down.

Nevermind that time when it was just too much and it was exactly what she did.

Broken ones didn't have charisma in themselves.

"Sunny, I see you brought a friend." This voice made her look up at the owner of it and she frowned. "Hey, wait. I know you."

"That's Sideswipe." Sunny introduced him to her friend. "The red Lamborghini owner."

Something clicked in her mind and she nodded, remembering him.

"Bridgette Evans." She said flatly. "We've met before."

He smirked, took her hand and kissed it, bowing a little. "Pleasure to meet you personally, Miss Evans."

Bridgette stared at him, almost bored, not acknowledging the warm feeling in her chest at being greeted like that, not in formal way. She wondered if that was how they interacted with each other. Cool, unformal and warm.

"Likewise, Sideswipe." She answered at last, making his grin even wider, then she looked around, spotting unfamiliar faces. "Would you tell us who is who? Sunny and I aren't actually fully informed."

He straightened his back and nodded. "Sure thing, sweetspark!" He turned, lopping an arm around both girls and pointing as he named. "Orion, Will, Epps." He gestured to a blonde woman with a two or older years old child. "Sarah and Annabelle." The blonde identical to himself and a silver haired boy around eighteen or seventeen years old. "My twin, Sunny and Jazz." And the last ones were and old man and a muscular one. "Ratchet and Ironhide."

"Who's Ratchet, though?" Sunny frowned. "He wasn't with us when Dad came back. Either did Jazz."

Sideswipe glanced at them both.

"They were both in medical bay." He shrugged, clearly not wanting to go into the topic more and smirked. "What? They caught your eye?"

Donnelly snorted. "Please. I'm not up for some old guys. "She screwed her nose in disgust. "Ugh, no. It would be weird. And that Jazz guy ain't mah type, anyways."

He raised an eyebrow, then looked over to Bridgette that stared at each of them.

"What about you?"

She glanced at him, quiet.

He rolled his eyes, leaning to Sunny's ear. "Your friend need to loosen up a bit."

Bridgette sent him a cold look.

He coughed, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry…?"

She shook her head a little and turned her attention back to the room, hearing as he whispered. "Told you she's scary…Just like Prowl."

* * *

"You're sitting alone again." Sunny observed, walking up to her and giving her a bottle of water, taking a seat next to her.

"Too crowded in there." She answered quietly, looking ahead of herself and taking a sip of a water. "What are you doing here?"

Sunny shrugged. "People were wondering where you were." She explained.

Bridgette yet again didn't understand why, but nodded. "You came looking for me."

"No, actually I'd rather spend time with you." She sent her a smile, bumping her with her shoulder and sighed. "And you seemed sad, ya know?"

Evans finally glanced at her fully, closing her eyes and feeling her throat go dry at the thought of not spending another day with her friend ever again. If she was honest, these three years she was with Sunny were the happiest years she ever had and when she remembered what her Mother told her, she immediately knew she was going to regret not standing up for herself.

"I…need to speak to you, about something." She admitted slowly.

Sunny frowned, her smile faded. "You got that face." She stated. " _The_ face, you're about to tell me something I don't like."

Bridgette opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I…am banned from seeing you again."

Time stilled.

Sunny did too. Eyes wide open, as if in disbelief as she looked up at her. "What?!" She almost shouted angrily.

She could deal with Bridgette's parents being controlling, but _that_ was beyond that.

But there was this look on her and it got her pissed off even more, because…

Her best friend was allowing it to happen.

"I'm sorry, Sunny." She stared troubled at her hands, as if nor understanding the whole situation. "I never knew she would do it, but I…" She closed her eyes again.

Sunny stood up, glaring at her. "It's not fair!"

"I hardly think she cares about fairness, Sunny." Bridgette said and it would be okay thing to say if not for the fact, that Evans never spoke about her Mother in that way. That, got Sunny out of a daze and cut her mid-sentence.

"What really happened, Bridgie?" She narrowed her eyes. "What got you so worked up?"

The dark haired teen opened her mouth at the same time someone actually ran out of the door that was behind them. "Hello?"

Jazz bowed. "M'ladies." He straightened his back and smirked, looking at them behind his glasses-like visor. "Knight in shinin' armor at yer service."

Sunny deadpanned at him with Bridgette. He chuckled. "'ave Ah interrupted somethin'?"

"Ye…"

"No." That was the grey eyed girl, staring at her friend warningly. "You have not. We were just talking about something. Did you want something?"

"Actually Sunny, yer sire wants ta talk ta ya." He said to Donnelly, as she rolled her eyes. "Says it's important."

Sunny glared at her, before looking at the girl. "The conversation ain't over, Bridgie."

"I am well aware of that." She nodded agreement as Sunny disappeared back in the house. She turned back to staring in the distance, when she felt someone sitting down next to her.

"So? Bridgette?" She blinked, once again giving a nod. "Wha' music ya like best?"

* * *

"Okay, what's the matter?" Was the first thing Sunny asked when she noticed her father with…William? Lennox, standing next to each other. "I was in a middle of somethin'."

Will received a nod from her Dad and sent her a smile. "Actually, we were thinking about one thing for a while and decided…"

"That it would be best if we'd tell you about it. For my sake and others." James continued, looking at her when she raised an eyebrow. "It's a military secret…"

The blonde took a breath. "Why would you tell me this?"

William gave her somehow a sad smile. "Because we believe that you're in danger, because of what we do as a team." He explained.

Sunny turned to stare at her Dad. "You said military secret. But…you're a soldier, Dad, I get it. But you're not in any…super classified ass beating group. At least, that's what you told us." She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Did you lie to us?"

The man pursed his lips. "It was for your safety."

She gritted her teeth. "You know where lying leads, Dad."

"Yes." He stressed the word. "And I realized my mistake. That's why we have this conversation right now."

She stared at him, before dropping her gaze and sighing. "Okay, so what's that secret?" She looked between the two. "You came to tell me you're working with aliens?" She snorted, laughing.

Yet, another laugh never came and she abruptly stopped, blinking.

Her Dad actually had that serious face on himself and Sunny opened her mouth, raising a hand. "You're kidding." She stated.

"I'm not. We're not." He stepped to her and locked his eyes with hers. "And we're also willing to bring your friend into this, though none of us is happy to do it. We don't want anyone else endangered."

Sunny raised an eyebrow, a pang in her chest made her cringe. "Bridgette's banned from seeing me, Dad." It honestly hurt to admit it out loud.

William frowned. "I thought you're…" He glanced at his friend, who blinked surprised.

"I know how you get Sunny, but…"

Sunny threw her hands up in the air. "THIS time it wasn't MY fault." She let out annoyed breath. "Her parents are fucking jerks and…" She gritted her teeth again, bailing her hands into fists and growled. "And controlling assholes. You should drop by and tell 'em how to raise a kid, Dad."

If it wasn't for the way she said that in, he would scold her for her language.

This time, he tilted his head, curious. "Controlling how?"

Sunny looked down at her feet. "They need to know where she is, who she's spendin' time with, how long will she be out. Hell, she gets a limousine to drive her around. And she needs to be on every class. EVEN extras. That's…freaking stupid!"

James hand fell to his side. "Is that why she never smiles?" William asked concerned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't allowed to do that either." She muttered.

Lennox raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

She opened her mouth when she saw something behind them. And that got her that hard, her jaw dropped at the sight. "Wha…?" Escaped her as she stared dumbfounded.

James stepped back, blinking when William smirked to himself.

Because there it was. That unusual thing.

Bridgette was _smiling._

The emotionless, stoic, cold Bridgette Evans wore _a smile_ upon her face.


	7. Being You

**A/N: You guys, are awesome. And I have a feeling I won't stop repeating that in every note, cuz damn! The reviews make me smile, the favs, the follows, it's all lifting me up and I will never stop thanking you all.**

 **And, oh Primus, it's so funny to read what you think! Especially when someone says they don't like Bridgette's parents or the girls from school.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS GO TO:** _1-Valkyrie-1, BIackrose13, Edges05, Sapphire-Starz17, Seni Prodi, LoveAngel5952 ._ **For taking out some minutes of their life to leave a review!**

 **THANK YOU THOSE WHO PRESSED THE 'FAV', 'FOLLOW' BUTTONS ON ME OR MY STORY, IT MEANS A LOT~**

 **Also, I was wondering if any of you reads MTMTE? And did you hear what happened to Tyler Joseph? It was awful, I couldn't stop crying, guys.**

 **Without a delay, on with the chapter now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Transformers, only OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Being you.**

* * *

Sunny still stared when Bridgette finally looked at her and immediately, her face fell. Alarmed by that, she ran up to her, gesturing widely with her hands. "No, no, no leave that pretty smile on!"

Bridgette blinked, her own hands froze at what was being said. "…Smile?"

Jazz, who was grinning the whole time, now looked between the two, when it was obvious that Bridgette was somehow disturbed by what happened.

"Yes!" Sunny confirmed excited, her eyes sparkling and what was said by her Dad and his friend was long forgotten as she smiled to her best friend. "You smiled. _You_. Why don't you smile more, Bridgie? It's the most beautiful smile I have _ever_ seen!"

True to that statement, it was indeed a sight for eyes. Simply raised corners of her mouth, creating the most genuine thing Sunny ever saw her doing. Besides going for charities and all that family stuff she was forced to do on daily basic.

 _It's not like I can,_ she thought at last.

From the beginning, she knew she couldn't do that. One: Because she thought she wasn't able to. Two: Because she wasn't allowed to.

"Oh." Left her mouth.

Sunny's smile faltered at the flat tone.

"Yeah."

The awkward silence fell as they gazed at each other and finally, Bridgette took a big breath, opening her mouth in the same second, Sunny did. "I guess, that is the end." She said.

Donnelly turned her head away. "You didn't even protest, did you." It wasn't even a question, it was a blunt statement and Bridgette instantly felt bad.

She did.

She tried.

But…sometimes, trying isn't enough.

"I am sorry, Sunny." She finally spoke, but as much as the words burned her throat, the words came out emotionless, without a hint of sadness or regret she was feeling deep inside.

The blonde bit her bottom lip, shaking head, as if holding back from something.

"Of course, ya are." Came the bitter answer as Lennox and Mister Donnelly left the room with Jazz, giving them some privacy. "Why can't you see it's actually killing you, Bridgette?"

Bridgette gave her a stern look. "You know it is not easy."

"Then stand up, damnit!" She snapped, making the girl take a step back as she breathed angrily. "I know it's hard. I know you're scared, even if you won't tell me. But I didn't take you for a coward."

It hurt to hear it from her. And Bridgette was well aware it hurt even more to say it to her face, because she deeply knew that Sunny cared for her. And the thought of her getting worked up about it, made her heart swell with strange feeling of warmth.

"Sunny, I…"

"You what? You're just gonna cut the ties? Saying sorry isn't gonna fix that, y'know?"

Looking conflicted, Bridgette stayed quiet for a while. "I cannot 'stand up' to them." She admitted barely heard.

"So you're just gonna stand and listen to them? And I'm supposed to watch you being controlled like _a puppet_?" She clenched her hands into fists. "Being scared is one thing. Not doing anything to overcome your fear is another."

And was she? Scared?

No matter who'd you ask, the answer to "Bridgette's scared" would be a laugh.

"It's not easy." She repeated.

"Oh, and obeying them is?"

"You think...You think I want to leave?" She asked, closing her eyes. "You think it's easy to give up the only person that cares about you, just to please them?"

Sunny still had an angry frown, but this time, she shook her head. "You need to understand that you can't please everyone."

 _I know,_ she thought, _but I have to._

Please her Mother, please her Father, Mister Smith, her rest of the family, her family's company. She had to, she was made to do it.

 _Was I, though?_

Was it _really_ who she was?

Her entire life she was actually lifeless person, getting the best grades, having to walk with escort whenever she went and having a chosen by her Mother social circle.

She was good, she behaved okay. She got to the point where she had more space for herself and…was it really who she really was?

"I…do not have anything to say." She said finally, watching with a pang inside as Sunny turned away, as if she couldn't look at her. "Sunny, please, I cannot…. Understand, please, I…" For the first time, she was at loss with words.

"I get it." She said harshly. "Family is important."

Yet, Bridgette in that one moment felt like she was betraying her family. And that odd feeling that it wasn't her parents she betrayed, but Sunny.

And Bridgette finally admitted to herself that Sunny was more of a family member than her biological one ever was.

* * *

It was actually week after the conversation with Sunny. Week in which she tumbled down from the very top. She felt strange in her own skin. Every step she took wasn't thought out, it was calculated.

Beat them with your brain, her Father said. And she listened. She went by logic.

She hated it.

She wasn't like that. It hurt. Why did it hurt? She didn't understand.

She watched Sunny walk the corridors, not even sparring her a glance. She sat alone, surrounded by books and notes. She ate lunch alone. She didn't sleep much, because there was some feeling nagging her in the back of her head, telling her that what she did was utterly _wrong._

She never stopped. She pushed that aside and focused on doing what her parents told her to do. She started to lose herself into the darkness again. She was colder.

She…felt it wasn't right. She knew it wasn't.

But if she did, then why did she kept quiet?

* * *

"Have you made a decision?" Her Dad asked Sunny as she played with her food on the dish with sullen look in her usually cheerful eyes.

"Yeah." She muttered, not noticing the stare she was given by her Mother. "And I don't want to see your alien buddies, Dad."

It wouldn't be surprise if Sunny actually was a normal teenager. But she wasn't and she was always up to adventure. Aliens? Something Sunny actually would paid for to get involved in since she was a kid.

This time though, she felt like going to bed and never waking up.

"Well, isn't that a shock?" Her mom said, putting her fork away and narrowing her eyes a little. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Sunny looked up for a second, before sighing. "Bridgette…isn't my friend anymore." She answered shortly, then winced as she heard herself. "I mean, her parents forbid her from seeing me and she kind of…went back to who she was. A doll. So…she's gone. And I can't help her."

"Sunny…" Her Dad begun to say, then he took a breath.

"It's killing her…" She continued with a quiet voice. "And I know something is going on there, in that…house. But she wouldn't tell me, she's always so strong, I…" She cut herself off, closing her eyes. "I wish she didn't have to."

There was a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, locking her eyes with her Dad's as he started at her hard. "She's your friend, yes?"

"My best friend." She said confidently.

"Then you will do what our family does the best, Sunny Donnelly." He said at last, smiling at her puzzled look. "You're gonna fight for her and we're gonna help you. If you're sure something fishy _is_ going on there, then we have your back."

Sunny was unsure for a moment, processing his words and then she grinned.

"Dad, you're a genius."

Then she sprinted upstairs.

James straightened himself with a smirk of his own and turned around, meeting his wife's stern gaze. "You're encouraging her putting herself in possible danger." She said, clearly not pleased with that for a moment.

Yet, he snorted a laugh.

"Dear, that's how I met ya." He kissed her cheek as he turned to the same direction Sunny went. "And you love me."

Janette looked after him, shaking her head with a smile. "Silly man." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Hurt was all she remembered as she woke up. Looking around, she had to actually try to stop herself from whimpering in pain.

 _'Pathetic girl, that's all you do. Whine.'_

Who…

Ah.

Father. Her Father came back home. And he found out about her friendship with Sunny. He wasn't pleased how she acted. Actually, all she saw was anger. Pure hatred towards her, like she was some pest.

Trash in a pink dress, that's how they called her, right? She was something to get rid off.

It still hurt. Thinking and knowing they hated her, not loving her like she thought.

She was nothing to her own family and she was weak, not even able to stand up for herself now that she knew of it.

There was a knock downstairs. She heard it as she stood up, wincing a little before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She wasn't going to give up, she could do it, she could shower and then go outside and decide what to do.

Yet, she didn't, because she stopped next to her door and stopped dead cold in her tracks.

Eavesdropping is considered rude, she thought confused to herself as a reminder not to do it again. There was a humming. Lots of humming. Why did anyone hum in her home? Wasn't that forbidden? She knew it was, her mind might have been dizzy from the beating, but she knew the rules.

"Ah'm here for da Bridgette, Ma'am" Was the voice she heard over some whispers.

Accent.

It was somehow familiar.

"My daughter is busy, Mister…?" That was her Father for sure.

"Call meh Jasper." She could hear the grin in his voice, that tone reminded her of Sunny so much, she actually recoiled for a minute.

 _She's not here._

 _You left her_ , said the hissing voice inside her head when she placed her head again on the door, _you selfish thing._

"Are you friends with her?" Her Mother, that she was again sure of. "Your family? Job?"

"Dat's classified, Ma'am." He answered and there was shuffling. "So?"

She opened the door, not letting the pain show on her face when she quickly stepped down the stairs, not even looking in the mirror to check how she looked. She froze when she saw her Father glare at her and her Mother narrowing her eyes.

For the first time, she didn't acknowledge their presence first. "Hello, Jasper." She tilted her head a little to the left, moving a little in his direction.

Jazz.

The man with white racing Porsche. The one…who made her smile? Did she really smile, though?

But if he's called Jazz, then why did he introduced himself as 'Jasper'?

She did not know, yet she played along. Maybe Jazz was just nickname.

"Ya look…" He actually looked like he was ready to purge and she didn't want to imagine herself now.

"I am well aware." She wasn't. "Has something happened?"

The man finally smirked, digging around the jacket then with the same face, he showed the badge with some kind of sign on it. "Yeah, Ah'm takin' ya. Boss orders." He turned to her parents and Bridgette could swear his smirk turned to something more dangerous. "'ave problems with dat?"

Her Father glanced at the badge, his disgust wasn't showed, although she could feel it in the air. Along with her Mother heavy breathing, stinking with alcohol.

She hated that smell with passion.

"No." He finally said and she knew they just didn't want to have troubles with whoever he was working for. "She's free. Make sure to bring her back, young man."

Jazz saluted him with fake respect and looked over to Bridgette who took a deep breath, then nodded. "Lead the way, please."

She had a feeling that she really had to think things over this time.

* * *

Fast car. Fancy car. Expensive car. Call it as you want, Bridgette swore she would never get into that thing ever again, even if that meant walking to that 'secret place'. She would. Not.

"It's jus' a car." Jazz said, frowning behind his visor as the girl regarded the Porsche with disgust and…something he couldn't quite catch, because her face was so unreadable to him even after years of practice and reading people.

Bridgette looked at him coldly. "I am not getting into that."

"Ya 'ave ta." He answered, walking towards her, tilting his head. "It's jus' a short trip."

Short trip, he said.

Evans didn't believe in that. He could easily lie to her. And she didn't want to risk having a panic attack of some sorts. And she knew that men, especially the ones like him, liked to go _fast_. And that would trigger her. She was super aware of her surroundings since she was a small child. And nothing ever worked to keep her distracted long enough for anyone to drive her via fast car.

"I will not get into that." She said sternly. "Whatever you have to show me, can wait. I…"

"Listen, Bridgette." He started then shook his head.

What was her problem?

It of course wasn't driving, because according to Sunny, she was constantly driving in a limousine, so that was out of option.

But if…

He blinked, then took of his headphones and walked up to her, ignoring her as she slightly flinched as if expecting to be hit or punished, but remained still nonetheless. He took that as a sign to continue and put the headphones around her neck, giving her the device too. Then he grinned as if proud.

She stared at that, not understanding.

"It will help ya." He explained.

Why would it…?

Oh.

She blinked, her face clearing.

 _Oh._

Tune it out, he meant. In literal meaning.

Her facial features softened more as she let out a breath she didn't know she hold and her gaze swept over the car once again and she sighed internally, when Jazz…Jasper? Got into the car, starting the engine and she didn't even notice when he opened the passenger door.

 _It's going to be alright. It's going to be short trip, you won't hear a thing and you certainly won't look out of the window_ , she told herself, _you are not a coward._

Once she sat in, Jazz waited until she put the headphones on and turned on the music and only then, he drove out of the driveway.

* * *

"'kay, we're 'ere." Jazz announced as she opened her eyes, blinking at him when he got out of the car, opening her door and moving to sit on his car's hood. "Well?"

She followed him and looked around. The sun was still high up in the sky and the weather was quite lovely too. True, it wasn't her season at all, but the view from the hill was actually really beautiful and she could almost see all of the city.

"It is pretty." She commented, not really up for the small talk as he nodded with a smile on his face, then he sat cross legged, resting his head on his palm.

"So, Ah heard wha' happen'." He said when she didn't say anything more. "And Ah also heard why it did."

"I fail to see how it's your business." She interrupted him from going any farther.

"Well, it ain't obviously." He laughed like that fact wasn't actually important at all and like her deadpanned gaze was another funny thing for him. "But Ah'm a very curious person by nature and Ah'm really 'gainst the friendships fallin' 'part cuz of somebodeh bein' an egoist."

 _Was he talking about me?_

"Were you spying on me?" She asked, putting the pieces together.

"Ah wouldn't call it 'spyin', darlin'." He grinned, the visor shining with something she recognized from Sunny. A familiar sense of mischief. "I'd prefer ta go by 'intense observin''." He corrected.

"It's called spying on someone and it's considered rude, not to mention illegal." She took a step back, arms crossed and the look even though it was flat, Jazz knew immediately that it meant she wasn't taking any of his possible bullshit.

"Man, ya sound like someone Ah know." He chuckled. "But back ta da topic. It ain't easy ta hide," He gestured to her body "Somethin' like dat."

"I tripped." Was a fast reply.

He raised an eyebrow behind the visor.

"Dat excuse's fer a sparklin', darlin'." He said, changing the position so he could tilt his head and give her a look saying that he isn't the one for lame lies either. "Ah know how simple trippin' looks like and that ain't it."

Bridgette stared at him, closing her eyes for a moment, then shook her head. "What do you want from me?" She said at last.

"Ah want ta get ta da bottom of dat." He shrugged. "That's wha' Ah do."

For a second she actually thought that maybe Sunny sent him, but that thought was quickly dismissed. Sunny would come herself if she wanted, she wasn't the one to ask someone to do things for her. Well, beside the homework, but for that she didn't blame her.

"And did you?"

"Ah did." The answer was something she didn't actually see coming and she snapped her eyes open at that, when he started at her seriously. "An' Ah don't like da results."

What was the point of that talk then?

If he knew everything, why did he ask questions? Why push her and make her spill the secrets, when he apparently knew all about them? Why did he even care for her comfort?

Her hands fall at her sides, like she was giving up, yet she stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond to that. She just…stood for a moment.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He looked like a bird when he tilted his head to the other side, giving a good impression of genuine interest at the question.

"Why are you doing this?" She honestly didn't understand. "If you know what is going on, you must have some interest in my family company, so what are you looking for here? Is the money what you want? Information?"

He looked more indignant with each sentence and she finally stopped.

"Well, ain't dat a shocker?" He asked, blinking as if trying to collect himself. "Are ya blamin' mah curiosity on da interest in yer family's moneh?"

"Well, why else you would be standing here and talking to me?" The confusion was real and that made Jazz's spark ache in more than one way, yet he pushed that aside for a current moment.

"Ah'm talkin' with ya 'bout Sunny!" He exclaimed as if that was an explanation to every question. "Yer best friend. Not 'bout yer family. Primus, is dat the only reason people talk ta ya?"

She shifted. "Sunny doesn't. Didn't. I was unaware that was unusual."

He wanted to facepalm, really. He didn't only because he couldn't believe in what he was hearing.

"Ya're so much like Prowler." He muttered, not noticing her little frown at the name, when he jumped from the hood of the car and crossed his arms. "Now, listen up, lil' lady. Ah'm here cuz Ah wanted ta confront ya first, 'fore reportin' it ta someone else. Cuz dat bruises, ain't from a fall."

She opened her mouth to protest, when he gave her a pointed look and she fell silent, letting him continue. "Ah also know 'bout dat lil' secret of yer family and Ah don't like it."

 _You're not supposed to like it,_ she thought, _you aren't even supposed to know of it in the first place_. And she was torn between being scared of that man and trying to make sense of the situation as he talked. "Then why not tell someone? Why are you…?"

"It ain't mah call ta make." He interrupted, eyes narrowing a little as he held up a hand. "As much as Ah hate it."

That made her shut up and it was all it took for her to stare at him surprised, no longer able to hide it.

Wasn't that the only thing she was denied by her family standards? Being able to make her own decisions? And here he was, questioning her, but respecting her at the same time? Not forcing his will on her?

"You are an odd one." _Just like Sunny_.

Jazz snorted.

"Ya ain't the first one ta tell meh dat."

Of that she was sure.

What she wasn't was still why he would take interest in her situation, but she figured it was because Sunny.

Somehow she didn't quite believe that she was actually letting it all happen, but part of her, that one part buried deep inside her, was glad for some reason. And it was the only reason why she took a deep breath and let out a snort of her own.

Life was full of surprises it seemed, yet she was certain it'd take time before she admitted that it wasn't centered around the cold logic, like her Father said.

 _Maybe there is more to life than meets the eye_ , she thought.


	8. Get me out

**A/N: Aw ^^ I'm awful at updating people, forgive me!~**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** _03, Edges05, BIackrose13, Angel4EverLostInLife, Janewatson99_ _ **AND**_ _the Guest_ _ **FOR LEAVING A REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY GUYS.**_

 _ **Now, we are finally moving to some action~ Cuz we all know how boring it was getting.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Transformers, only OCs and the plot!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7. Get me out.**_

* * *

Why was she letting it happen?

That question popped in her mind as she finally let out a sigh, staring at Jazz who stared back.

Why was she letting her family destroy what she really was?

Why was she letting them control her, use her, break her?

They hated her.

She knew that now. What was the point of being the good girl now when she knew who she was to them? A sentiment? A habit of going to them with every little decision?

She lost her freedom. Her friend. Herself.

What else she's going to have to sacrifice in order to please them?

"Why are you here?"

Jazz groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Ah thought we already established dat."

"No, you said you're here because of Sunny, but you never said why exactly." She pressed further, crossing her arms over her chest. "Plus, I have no connection to you…"

"Dat's cuz ya ain't WiFi." He retorted, raising his head.

She closed her eyes for a second, before deadpanning at him. "Can't you be serious for a minute?"

"Nah, Ah can't." He grinned. "Ain't in mah nature, sweetlin'"

"Just…!" She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Can you just answer the question, please?" She asked, bringing her hand to her head and massaging it gently from incoming headache that was forming from that conversation.

"Well, 'fore ya left da house last week, we wanted ta tell both of ya somethin'." He started as she glanced at him. "Buh ya never came back, so…"

She raised an eyebrow. "It that a secret of some sorts? Because if so, I'm not up for that."

He threw her his dangerous grin, almost predatory for a moment. "Sweetspark, dat's a military secret, ya'd luv it."

"I highly doubt it." She said dryly at his tone.

"Ya never know." He shrugged. "Buh girl, ya really remind meh of somebot an' ya really need ta meet 'im." He stated seriously. "Ya'd like 'im."

Leaving the mystery man alone for the time being, Bridgette finally opened her mouth to say something that wanted out for a long, long time. Yet, she couldn't voice the words. She didn't know if she could, but there was one thing that made her hesitate the most.

She was scared.

'Without risking, you won't accomplish anything.'

 _I don't have anything to lose besides Sunny_ , she thought sadly.

They hated her.

Her Father cared more about drinking, just like her Mother. What was important to them was if she was alive enough to do their job for them and she wasn't going to let them destroy her life even more.

With heavy heart, she took a big breath, grey eyes for the first time looked hopeful.

"What…would I need to do? For you to help me?" She finally asked, shifting from side to side. He didn't want money; he didn't want information. He obviously wasn't going to answer her for the question why he was even there, so that left the thought that maybe this time, it would work. "What do you want?"

Jazz grinned sharply. "Sweetspark, Ah knew yer a smart girl." He threw her some kind of badge, which she caught and blinked at it blankly. "We're goin' fer a lil' trip, then."

He turned to the car, hopping by the hood and opening the driver's side.

She took a step, alarmed. "Wait! What are we going to do? Where are we going? You cannot…!"

"Let da Jazzman do all da work, hmm?" He let down his visor, winking at her. "Ah know, wha' Ah'm doin'."

She stood there, dumbfounded, when suddenly the engine roared and she literally jumped. She was far too shocked, too confused about all the conversation they had just seconds ago. She just…didn't know anything beside the fact that she apparently just turned her back at her family.

She put on the headphones and turned the volume to the maximum and quickly got into the car, closing her eyes.

She never saw yet another grin that lay upon Jazz's face.

* * *

That was the first time she just froze at the sight of the military base. It wasn't like she's actually been to one before, but she was confused at what all those fancy, horribly fast cars were doing in a place like that.

Yet, when they got out, Jazz walked over to the man in military uniform. Even though she knew he was one of them, she did saw how pissed the other guy was. And from the looks of it, Jazz was enjoying the conversation a little way too much. After a minute or so, Jazz waved at her to come closer. She did so, and the guard leveled her with his glare, his eyes locking on her badge. Then he nodded.

Jazz sent him a mock salute. "Thank ya, sir!"

As Bridgette followed him as he walked casually around the territory of the base, she heard the man say something suspiciously close to: "That was sarcasm." And the smirk the other sent him, told her that she was right.

"Don't mind 'im." He said when they were out of his hearing range. "He hates meh, cuz Ah look bettah."

Bridgette didn't know if that was just the charisma he had or maybe the voice, but somehow, she wanted to laugh at it. The only thing that stopped her was the rule she had stuck in her mind.

"Why are we here?" She asked at last, ignoring his attempts at humor. "And yes, I am aware it's a military base, I simply do not know why I am allowed in it."

"Cuz Ah brought ya an' wha' da Jazzman says has ta be obeyed." He recited proudly, even puffing his chest a little as he said that. "Nothin' ta worry yer pretty head ovah, sweetspark. Ah told ya Ah will take care of dat."

 _This doesn't help me,_ she thought as he walked on.

"But I'm a civil and by the laws…"

"Oh, please, don't." He groaned, making her blink again at the displeasure in his voice. "Prowler's always lecturin' meh 'bout 'em an'…jus' don't. Ah cannot handle anymore of 'em." He tapped his head. "Ah got 'em stuck 'ere cuz of dat."

"It is very unlikely." Someone behind him said what made him jump a little. "Considering that you break one every day." The white haired man looked over to the dark-haired teen that froze at the sight of him, already straightening her back. "At ease, Miss…?"

"Bridgette Evans, sir." She answered, feeling her polite mask slid on just like on any other event she attended to while doing the family business things.

"Miss Evans." He finished, nodding to her as a way of greeting. "I assume you do not know the reason why you're here?" She shook her head and the man looked to Jazz, who beamed up at him. "At least you stuck to the rules this time."

He waved his hand. "Ah mess up one time. One! An' ya can't let it go."

He didn't answer him anymore, just took a breath, nodding with a hand in the direction he probably came from. "Shall we move it to my office? I will inform you about the details of your situation while Jazz," He sent him a pointed look. "Will stay outside the room, understood?"

"Why, 'course." He saluted him like to the guard earlier. "Ya know meh."

"Exactly." Was the dry answer when he stared at him for a while coldly, then turned to Bridgette who stood, gulping and feeling like she intruded something. "Is that alright with you or do you prefer to wait?"

 _Finally, someone who speaks normally and with sense,_ she thought. "Now is fine." She said confidently, like she used to on meetings.

He nodded again, this time satisfied. "Follow me and you," He narrowed his eyes at the grinning man. "You will stay right. Here."

"'Course, Ah will." Was the cheeky answer as the man turned around, muttering something to himself as Bridgette followed him to his office.

* * *

"What you're about hear is highly classified and…"

"…and if I go around and tell other people I will be charged for a treason against the country." She interrupted, holding up a hand when he tilted his head a little. "I am well aware of the consequences, sir."

He nodded, moving the papers to her and giving her a pen. "Then I assume you know what to do?"

 _Oh, yes,_ she thought, looking at them with a mental grimace.

Thankful for her fast reading skills and knowledge about basic laws, she quickly went through all of it, signing where she needed and remembering the things written in small font. Finally, at the last page, she gave her signature and gave the papers back, leaning back on her chair.

The man read through it, making sure everything was in order.

"Can I know your name, sir?" She asked as he placed the documents in the folder. "I am also really confused about what is happening at the moment."

"It's Prowl." He answered coolly and she blinked. "As for why you were brought here, I am not fully informed. The best thing you can do is ask Jazz about his reason, however I take it you're in relationship with Sunny, yes?"

"She is…was my friend." She agreed slowly.

"Ah, yes. Exactly. Miss Donnelly." She had the feeling he knew about her more than she did, yet she let it go as he continued. "Because of the job her father is performing, she is believed to be in danger. Just like every member of her family and you, Miss Evans," He tapped the page in front of him. "You obviously are considered one."

Well, got her hard, because she suddenly thought she actually heard wrong.

"Excuse me?"

If the man…Prowl, wasn't as serious as she was, she was sure he'd be smiling smugly.

"There."

She was staring at him, not giving anything always, before she took the paper and looked it over and there it was. A little answer at the back, written with James' handwriting. Relatives: Bridgette Evans among the others.

"What?" She gasped out under her breath, blinking and placing the paper on the desk, narrowing her eyes at him. "Okay, I have no idea, why I am here and I really do _not_ like the fact that you, sir, are keeping me in the dark."

He looked unimpressed when she leaned forwards. "I just told you…"

"No, you did not." She interrupted.

All this, all those documents. What was really happening here? Military she understood. Writing down her name because of safety precautions too. Yet, why was Sunny's family involved in it? James was one of the members of the team, but the rest of them? What was so dangerous?

"You are here because James Donnelly noted you as his family and by this, he gave us the obligation to engage you in the situation." His gaze swept through her. "We are not happy to involve another human being in this, but you are in danger right now."

"What danger?" She pressed. "I am not a toy; I will not be manipulated in any secret government action even if my life depends on it. So better _speak_."

Sunny always said that people were scared of her loud voice, yet when it came to her, people were scared when Bridgette came to that cold and calm tone.

"Miss Evans, calm yourself…"

"Calm? Sir, I think you misunderstood me." Her grey eyes focused on his icy blue ones. "I was brought here, thinking that Jazz is going to help me. Signing all those, I understand. It's military. But secret treaty is _not_ the thing I knew about when I came here."

"Evans." Her surname was said in such authority that she shut up. "Now is not the time for as you teenagers say 'freaking out'. I was told you can keep a secret like this and still function normally without getting your personal emotions in it." He pierced her with his stare. "Were the information I was given wrong?"

She stalled.

Information. About her. In hands of military.

Was it just her or the world just stopped working for a second because there was no way she was in military bases which meant that someone obviously told them that.

The only person however who knew that much, would be Sunny. But there was no way she could be in this all, right?

 _Right?_

When the tablet thingy appeared in front of her, suddenly she wasn't so sure she could remain with her image any longer.

"There is another thing you need to know if you make the final decision, Miss Evans." Prowl said. "And I am hoping you will make the right one."

Right one?

She looked down on the tablet-thingy. _Must be Japanese_ , she thought at the design.

 _Oh._

She blinked, head snapping up to stare at him.

She was well cultured person, she never swore.

Yet in that moment, she was very tempted to ask: 'What in God's name is that shit?!'

The only thing that stopped her was the audience, her years of practice living with politics and utter shock.

Yes, indeed. Right decision. She really doubted she would make one anytime soon.


	9. World, stop being weird

**A/N: I am TERRIBLY sorry I haven't updated in such a long time** **, but I had troubles at home and in personal life and I didn't even have ideas for that story. I actually wanted to discontinue it, because it wasn't going in the direction it was before and UGH, I just didn't know if I was going to be able to write another chapter.**

 **But here we are and I apologize for the OOCness of the characters if there is any. I really didn't have a head for checking and re-writing this one, but I promise to get myself together and be a better writer!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** _Janewatson99, Guest, Edges05_ **AND** _1-Valkyrie-1,_ **FOR REVIEWING ON THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **ALSO THO THOSE WHO HIT THE FOLLOW AND FAV BUTTON IN MY PROFILE AND MY STORY, I LOVE YOU GUYS AND IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **So…yeah, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Welp, guys you know that by now, I own only the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: World, stop being weird.**

* * *

That was a joke.

Yes.

Bridgette was certain it was because there was _no_ way, she just read what she did. Like, no.

"Miss Evans?"

Grey eyes focused on the paper, before she read the thing once again, making sure she didn't just misunderstand anything, then she carefully placed it back on the desk, gritting her teeth. Prowl stared at her, emotionless as she tried to form some sensible question.

"I believe," She clicked her tongue, tilting her head to the right. "That there's more story to that than this, yes?" He nodded. "What part of this thing I would be if I, say, agreed?"

That icy blue eyes almost pierced through her. "You would be assigned a guardian, of course, for safety precautions and if you'd say something about it, you would be charged for treason, as you know…"

"Then tell me something I _don't_ know, sir." She stood up, palms on the desk. "Because I will not be manipulated."

"Nobody is manipulating you, Mi…"

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow. "So if I were to agree, I would have a babysitter that would follow me wherever I go," _I just got rid of one, for God's sake_. "Which I did not expect to have. I wanted help from Jazz, I did not want to get involved in a secret treaty with aliens."

"You're as much alien to us as we are to you." Ignoring the shocked glint in her eye, he continued. "I am unaware of the deal you made with Jazz, but I assure you that having a guardian is not going to stop him from keeping his promise."

Aliens.

A cruel joke to her, because she did not believe in aliens. That was not logical, it was stupid and childlike thing parents told their kids before they went to sleep. But this was government they were talking about, military. And she did hold a deep respect for military, ever since…

 _No_ , she thought, squeezing her eyes shut at the image in her head and she recoiled _, no, don't._

 _This is your chance, Bridgette. Don't waste it._

 _No, don't. You know where that led the last time you tried to get help_ , her brain whispered to her.

Her heart told her it's a bad thing to refuse such offer. She knew it was a bad thing to turn it down, yet her brain…

'If you can't beat them with your brain, you won't beat him with anything else. Simple.'

Only it wasn't, because it was about her now, it was about her choosing for herself. She was so sure she could do it, she wanted out of it, she agreed.

 _No_ , she thought.

"I must decline." She pushed herself off the desk she had palms on.

 _So weak, you can't even look at him_ , she thought to herself with a mental snort.

There was a shifting in a chair. "You do realize you tied yourself with responsibility of keeping what you found of today a secret, yes?"

"I would have to either way, so yes." Her voice did not quiver as she opened her grey eyes. "I signed the paper, I know what you can do if I say anything to anyone."

Prowl stared at her hard. "In that case, someone will drive you home, Miss Evans." He stood up, sticking out his hand.

Numbly she grasped it for a second, before letting go and looking down.

 _Great job, you blew another chance of getting away_ , she thought, then clenched her fist, nodding and walking out of the room.

* * *

"So? What did she say?" Sunny almost jumped on Prowl as he appeared in the room, looking at the grinning audience. "She agreed, right? I _knew_ she would…"

"She has not." He answered coolly, making her quiet with a raise of his hand when she frowned confused.

Jazz who was grinning, was staring at him as if not believing in what he heard. "Yer jokin'." He said, standing up. "She told meh…!"

"Obviously she changed her mind." He cut him off. "And it's not my fault, now if you please excuse me, I have work do to."

"Bullslag, ya finished everythin' fer dat week."

Prowl turned around, tilting his head as Jazz's visor turned to bright blue. "Have I?"

Ignoring the dumbfounded expression, he continued in direction of the exit, feeling his friend follow and when the door shut again, Jazz raised an eyebrow behind his visor, stopping in front of him. "Talk." He demanded.

"You are in no position to order me around, Jazz." He said, making his way around him and looking over his shoulder a little. "But you are very welcome to help me in my research."

"Res…?" Jazz started to repeat, then he grinned again. "Ah knew Ya'd like 'er!"

Prowl shook his head.

"Of course."

* * *

"I am going home, Mother." She assured, sighing mentally at her Mother's rant through phone, walking down the sidewalk. "I was meeting with important people."

"I don't care." She snarled. "I expect you at home by evening, you are…"

Bzzt!

Call ended.

Bridgette blinked surprised, looking down at her phone that turned off. Dead battery. Life loves being weird, right? Today was not her day, at al…

Drop.

She stopped, deadpanning at the sky, then looking quickly down when another drop of the water hit her face making her squint and dry her eyes with her hand. Then again. And Again. And soon it began to pour.

A sigh left her body.

Not her day.

She begun to walk in the direction of her home, hugging herself, soon feeling cold underneath those thin clothes her Mom gave her to school. Funny. She always was considered frozen over, with ice stone for a heart. Cold shouldn't bother her, right?

She wondered when her parents became so abusive though. The rain made her feel things she never felt because in honesty? She never felt rain on her skin. She wasn't allowed outside the house when it was pouring. Maybe…maybe the abuse started so early, she just became too used to it and never looked twice on it?

That would make sense.

She heard a splash of water on the asphalt and she glanced to the right.

…Police?

She stopped when the car drove up to her, rolling down the dark windows. "Miss?"

The guy looked to be in his twenties with black hair and sunglasses covering his eyes, making it impossible for her to see their color. Strange.

"Yes?" She asked, blinking and shuddering a little. It started to rain a little ago and she was already soaked. Not like she minded the cold. It was quite pleasant to experience. "Officer?"

"Cade." He answered shortly. "Bridgette Evans, I presume?"

 _Billboards,_ she thoughts. She was everywhere now that her parents got so low they only paid for the alcohol. "That would be me." She nodded, confirming.

He tilted his head. "No ride home, miss?"

She shook her head. "I can handle myself, sir." She assured confidently. "I apologize, but I must go. I…" She trailed off, realizing something.

She did _not_ want to go home; she didn't want to face them.

Actually she wanted peace for herself.

A safe place. Anything actually.

"Hu…Miss?" She turned to him. "Is there a chance to invite you for a cup of warm coffee?" He asked, wincing at her wet clothes. "I have something you could change into, then I would drive you home, is that alright?"

 _I don't want to go home,_ she thought, sighing internally.

Meanwhile, Barricade eyed the girl as she sized her options. So far, she was average fleshling, he met plenty of them on his time as a lone Decepticon hiding as a police officer. According to his information, this one was supposed to be aware of their presence. Yet, she acted...different than the other ones.

"It is acceptable." She finally agreed.

Definitely different.

"Get in then."

She stared at him for yet another minute, before nodding and coming up to the passenger side and getting in.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after, Bridgette was still shaking. Barricade was glancing at her from time to time, making sure the heat was actually turned on, but seeing how wet she was he wasn't really surprised she still was cold.

 _Cold_ , he snorted to himself, making her glance at him, _that was how they described her. Cold and emotionless._

"Is something wrong?" She finally found her voice, feeling extremely uncomfortable with all that staring at her, yet he silently shook his head, stopping outside a house she didn't see in the city yet. "Alright." She said to herself, flushing at that.

So, yeah. She wasn't good at making conversations about subjects other than job.

This was actually the first time she was so damn nervous. It was actually surprising her too, because she never thought she was able to…blush or flush, whatever they call it.

They got out of the police car, Bridgette quietly followed Barricade into the building, taking in the small, yet comfortable space. There weren't any pictures hanging on the walls or just standing in frames on furniture like it was at Sunny's. It was quite empty, but somehow home-like?

The officer threw the keys on the table in the dining room and walked into the kitchen, with Bridgette who stood awkwardly at the side, not letting her thrumming thoughts show on her face.

"First time?"

"Visiting?" She gripped the chance of not starting the conversation herself like it was her lifeboat and looked at him. "I have never been to anyone's home, actually." She admitted. She was only familiar with Sunny's traditions and stuff. "Only business related parties with…"

"Self-important glitches?" Barricade finished, drinking some blue liquid she couldn't recognize.

The teen blinked at the strange word. "Arrogant people who think only of money." She corrected politely, then shuddered.

The officer seemed to remember of her state and he placed the cup back at the kitchen table, waving his hand at her so she'd follow him to yet another, painted with a calming blue color room. Bridgette stopping in the middle of the room, observing with curious grey eyes as he searched through his wardrobe. "Three's a bathroom, right here," He pointed a door behind him, making her glance at it. "Where you can change." He said, throwing clothes at her and – to her surprise – she managed to catch it with no problem. "They should fit just right."

She didn't question it as he eyed her critically. There was a hidden coldness behind that polite act he had on himself and she knew it, she just didn't understand why he cared that much to keep it in place.

She turned to the direction where she was supposed to change when he moved to the exit and she stopped before she entered. "Thank you." She suddenly told him, grey eyes never leaving the wall in front of her.

"Don't thank me." He said dismissively.

She nodded and then disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

She appeared downstairs at least half an hour after, coming to the kitchen, feeling strangely…good and fresh. She never knew how much she missed taking relaxing showers until she was introduced to this one.

Yet she was forced to look at her reflection in the mirror and she looked awful.

And there was no joke here about her having self-conscious thoughts of herself, because she wasn't that type of the girl. She liked a lot of things in her body. Like her eyes, because they were so different than the ones her mother had, or hair that were the complete opposite of her father's color.

Yet, she couldn't help but notice how pale her skin has become since her Father took turn in more physical…treatment. Her once clear skin was covered in scars and she didn't remember where they came from. She did had memories, but…how was it possible? She wasn't abused…, right? She would know…

"Feeling better, Hu…Miss?" He asked from his place next to the window.

"Yes, I appreciate the gesture." She waved at the outfit she was wearing. "It fits."

She had pair of worn out jeans and a red T-Shirt. It was really, really comfortable.

He nodded then pointed at the cup with tea on the table. "There, it will help to warm you up." He informed as she took it, internally smiling at the smell of raspberries. "After you drink it, I can drive you home."

That sentence made her sober and she stiffened, but accepted it as she sat in the chair. Truth to be told, she didn't want to go home and see her parents. She would gladly stay with someone else if it wasn't for the fact that the only person she could crash with was Sunny and she didn't have contact with her anymore.

A sigh left her mouth.

Was it how it was supposed to end? She was becoming a doll? Or maybe she was a doll from the start and she just didn't realize that?

Bridgette just wished she had someone to talk those dilemmas out because she was tired of it all and solving problems by herself. It made her sick. And just a couple of days, just to think things through…

"You don't want to go back."

She glanced up at him at the blunt statement, thinking about lying, yet deciding against it. "No, I don't." She admitted.

Only then, she realized that he took his sunglasses off and she was left staring at those cheery red eyes. They did make her feel threatened a little, if she was going to be honest with herself. "Interesting."

"Interesting is a fact," She started, placing her cup on the table gently. "That I got myself in a mess that's hard to believe."

The Officer raised an eyebrow. "Mess? Hard to believe? Hu…Miss, you got my full attention now." He sipped this weird liquid as she shook her head. "What? Can't tell?"

"Not really." She said carefully, sizing her words. "It is a matter of…"

"Oh, c'mon." He interrupted her sharply. "What's the big deal? It won't surprise me if you're going to start talking about giant robots, either." He said it so casually that made Bridgette freeze on her spot.

"Excuse me?"

He glanced at her, his mouth curling up in a dangerous smirk. "Giant robots, rings a bell?"

Torn between standing up and running away and acting like her gut told her to stay and listen further, Bridgette blinked, tilting her head at him. "Maybe. Depends on who's asking?"

 _Please, don't let it be a robot in human form. I hated Terminator and I don't wish to have a real cyborg in my life_ , she thought with a mental wince.

"Let's say, those aliens as you humans say ain't as fictional as you think, Fleshy."

 _Why aren't I feeling scared_?

"I am not to be called 'fleshy'." She said calmly, standing up and crossing her arms. "Or else, I will call you 'robot'."

"That's offensive."

"Your face is offensive." She answered in the same, serious tone she did earlier and she was hoping those comments she heard when being with Sunny won't get her in too much trouble.

He raised his eyebrows, almost surprised. "And they say you have no sense of humor." He snorted amused.

"What are you?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Honestly she was just too curious for her own good and she had to get it out somehow or else her façade would just burst. Besides, everything was better than thinking of her family at the moment.

He walked up to her, leaning to her forwards. Those eyes didn't make her break the eye contact even for a second. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her like she did with all those business jerks she met over the time. "Do you really want to know?"

"If I didn't, I would _not_ ask." She pointed out.

He stared at her, then smirked again and stepped back a little. "Then my dear, I am Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron." He took in her never changing face.

"Alien."

"You're alien in my optics, femme."

She was looking at him, unimpressed. Then she sighed. "Why does it day keeps getting weirder and weirder?" She asked herself, tired.

She didn't know and she realized that she didn't actually want to know the answer.


	10. I was wrong

**A/N: OMP, guys, thank you. I'm glad you liked Barricade in GE! Like, really. Nah, not telling anything yet, though Cade ain't a bad guy. Not much of a bad gut anyways, haha.**

 **Sorry for playing on your feelings, dudes too~! And I'm glad Sunny is liked by you! It means a lot~**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** _1-Valkyrie-1_ **,** _Edges05, MysticFire101, AutobotCopperShadow, Seni Prodi_ **AND** _Janewatson99_ **FOR REVIEWING!**

 **I don't know what happened, but I didn't see the reviews. Don't worry, guys, I got them now, it must have been a glitch I guess. I also had a really rough time, dealing with anxiety and all that stuff, ya know? I wanted to just give up the story, so...yeah, have a chapter and I hope I'll be able to get another one soon, but if not, it's probably because something stopped meh.**

 **Thanks for staying with me, though! It means a lot~!**

 **So now on, let's get this short chap over, yeah?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Idk, you all know I only own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: I was wrong.**

* * *

"It gets weirder only because you don't want to believe in it." He answered with a shrug, sitting on the edge of the table, looking down at her. She cleared her throat at that, slowly standing up from her seat, until she was looking right into his eyes, now that he was sitting and she was his height.

"You are an alien." She started. "From space."

"If you put it that way, Fleshy, then yes." He tilted his head.

"Then you're not called 'Cade'."

He smirked. "No. My designation is Barricade."

Bridgette stared at him, her grey eyes never leaving his red ones as she thought of what she was told. It was hard to wrap her mind around it, especially with her being a person that was taught that if something was illogical it was simply wrong.

She looked lower after a minute of silence, though. Only now noticing the strange symbol on his chest where the police logo should be. It was purple robo-dog-like face to her.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more story to it?" She asked quietly.

"Because, Human." Barricade leaned back. "There are millennia of war to tell about." She seemed to stiff in front of him, blood freezing in her veins. His smirk, on the other hand, only grew. "Ever heard of famous two sides? The bad guys and the good ones?"

 _Please, please, don't tell me he's the bad one. Please, Lord, please…_

"What are you getting on?" It was hard to speak clearly, not to stutter, when her heart seemed to beat so fast she thought she was going to faint. It was an impossible situation; she was fine just seconds ago. Was it a possibility it was just too much for one day?

Barricade stood up, yet she never looked up. "The war split for two fractions: Decepticons and Autobots." She forced down a shudder. "It also depends on which story you want to believe in, because some say the Decepticons are the evil ones, and the other side tells an opposite."

She gulped, her hands sweating.

"And which side…"

"Neither."

That one, coated in venom word, made her snap her head up, eyes widening when the smirk she saw disappeared. She blinked. "I don't…I believe I don't follow." She admitted.

"I defected." He said. "I joined Decepticons long time ago and defected couple months ago. I'm no longer part of them."

Bridgette just stared. She was good at understanding things, but in that case, what is he? Why is he here? Playing human, when he's a giant robot? More important, why did he defect in the first place?

She wanted to ask 'why', but she held back. Even though she was curious, it was none of her business. She knew. Her parents liked to remind her where her place was and asking random people about their choices was just…not something she was taught to do.

"That's…surprising, I guess." She said slowly, uncrossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's all you have to say?"  
"What do you want me to say?" She almost let out a snort. "I…I don't know who I should even believe in. Giant robotic mechanisms from…from space? Is this a joke? Is there a secret camera hidden somewhere that's recording all this nonsense?"

Oh no.

This was a wrong thing to say.

It was, she knew the second the smirk the man had grown bigger and positively feral that she shouldn't have said that.

"Human,"

She swallowed saliva down her throat as he stood up, his crimson eyes glowed down at her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that from you."

She only had the time to widen her own eyes as he gripped her hand tightly, making her flinch at the contact and pulled her after him and out of the door, slamming them. She blinked when she was forced into the car and…and…

 _Oh dear God_ , she thought.

There was no driver. A man…Barricade…he just disappeared. Yet the vehicle roared its engine, the steering wheel moved itself and they peeled of the sidewalk onto the street. She was _this_ close to having a heart attack when she was slammed in the door as they took a sharp turn and there it was. This moment she so desperately tried to avoid.

That pure panic she felt as she stared at the speed meter, seeing the numbers go up and when she accidently looked out of the window, she felt nauseous at the sight of blurry asphalt.

She straightened herself up in her seat, gripping the leather as if it were her lifeboat, digging her nails there. The car gave out a growl at that, but she was frozen' fear filled her veins and her breath hitched.

She couldn't do it.

They were going too fast. They were going to crash.

She didn't know when she started to breathe faster and uneven. Or when she started to feel lightheaded. It was just so quick.

 _No, no, no, no…_

She knew it was stupid. She would get scolded by her Mother for panicking about it. Yet she couldn't stop herself. She was just scared. So, so scared.

 _We're going to crash, we're going to crash, we'regoingtocrash,we'regoingtocrash,ohmygod, please stop, stop, stop,stop,stop!_

So weak, she was so goddamn pathetic.

She heard a distant voice call and tried to make out words, but it was like a static in her mind. She saw a wall, they neared to it. That was what she thought. And that was her breaking point. She couldn't take it anymore.

"No, no, please!" The tears she tried to hide begin to stream down her face. "F-for the love o-of God, stop!" She sobbed out.

It was too close.

She felt like vomiting, dying and passing out. There was a sudden rush of air, something shifted. She knew he wouldn't stop, why would he? But then she was thrown out of the car and caught by something warm, black yet metallic and hard.

And that was the last thing she knew before the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

 _Young, dark-haired girl looked blankly at the piece of paper in front of her, before she returned her gaze towards the grey-eyed teen that smiled at her. "What is this?"_

 _He laughed. "A new hobby of you, of course."_

 _She tilted her head to the right, bored. "I do not need one."_

 _"Everyone needs one." He said, placing a pen on the table next to the paper. "You can write down anything: feelings, thoughts, everything. Right here. On this." He tapped the table in front of her and she only stared at him._

 _Mom and Dad were never happy when she was busy with something else than home duties or homework. And when she wasn't and they caught her, they would often tell her to sit in her room for half the day without any food._

 _"What's the point of writing it down?" She asked finally, curiosity taking over. "What if someone reads it?"_

 _His smile turned a bit sad. "Then they'd know the truth."_

 _"What truth?" Was the only thing she could said before the teen disappeared into a thin air and suddenly there was a place change, a bright light and she was shoved on the dark pavement, landing hard on her knees._

 _Something behind her shifted. Then she heard a noise. There was a pang in her chest as she rubbed her legs, gritting her teeth at the pain she felt. She saw the blood running down her skin and onto the floor. She blinked. Once. Twice. There was a trail of cheery red in front of her._

 _And then there was a high-pitched sound almost like a horn of the car, before a green vehicle passed by her, making her widen her grey eyes and fall back. Then the car crashed._

 _She only saw the familiar smile in the fire, a whisper saying: "Save me", before she screamed at the sight of a skeleton coming her way, backing away._

 _Panicked, she tried to catch her breath and then there was nothing under her feet and she was falling, still screaming and kicking and just trying to make it all stop. There was shouting all around her, loud angry voices, telling her to "go to school", "go to buy alcohol" or just yelling at her for doing something wrong._

 _And then there was nothing._

* * *

"She's on top of her class." Prowl was saying, reading what was on the screen of his data-pad and marking what was important. "Seventeen, soon to be eighteen years old human; described as cold, unfeeling, unable to work in group; often seen with Sunny Donnelly; controlling parents known as Challia and Robert Evans… _Jazz, are you even listening?"_

The silver-haired man stopped eating his chocolate for a moment, looking over to Prowl. He had his legs crossed and placed on the desk his friend sat at. He looked awfully innocent. "Sure am, Prowler."

"Please, repeat what I said."

"Please, repeat wha' Ah said." He grinned cheekily. Prowl stared at him with hard eyes and Jazz winked at him, making him slightly look away from his visor. "Prowler, Ah know da gurl, she's a nice one."

"It doesn't necessary help me."

"Chill, man." He threw an empty box after chocolates and sat straighter. "We know somethin's wrong out there."

"And there is absolutely _nothing_ that could point out _what_ exactly." Prowl let out frustrated breath, looking at his notes. "Besides your observations, we don't have anything."

Jazz shrugged.

"We 'ave Bridgette."

The white-haired man glanced at him. "She doesn't want to cooperate." He said, though there was a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, she changed 'er mind." The saboteur tapped one paragraph on the data-pad. "Cuz she was scared."

The Tactician stared at him for a moment, this bright blue visor made him look down on the pointed words.

'Dead brother'.

Jazz leaned back in his chair.

"And whatevah dat is dat's she's scared of, is connected to dat."

Prowl was still looking at those two words when Jazz left. And he admitted that the echo of them was with him when he was filling up the data-pads.

 _Dead brother_ , he mused, _interesting_.

* * *

Barricade was staring at the girl in his front seat for a while, before he decided to let her sleep it off and he just turned on a soft music on the radio, sighing and letting himself lower on his axes.

She was constantly shifting; little noises fell out of her lips occasionally. He wasn't a type to worry about things like that, much less worry over a human, yet…he couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow that girl was familiar. Especially her attitude.

He did remember someone like that.

He met plenty of people, yes, of course, and he was well aware that there are a lot of people like Bridgette Evans.

It was just something in her eyes, something he saw before; it was hidden beneath all that hurt and façade she put on.

He let out a sigh.

He just had to figure out what that mean, before something unexpected happens.


	11. Let me help you

**A/N: Oh my gosh, Im just soooo sorry I'm so late? Like please FORGIVE ME, I've been a mess for some time and I couldn't put a chapter together for some reason so if it's REALLY bad please excuse me? It might be one of the worst ones and I want to say I will try better, but I don't know if the next one won't be the same? THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, OKAY, YOU GUYS RULE. YOU'RE THE BEST.**

 **Oh, and if someone ever needs to talk, I'm here. I know. A stranger offering, huh? But I don't want any of you to ever feel alone, because you're not. There's always somebody out there that cares.**

 **So keep that in mind, okay? I don't bite, promise!**

 **So, now, on with the story, yesh?**

 **PS. IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT TOO *sobs***

 **DISCLAIMER: Lmao, I'm gonna stop putting those. You all know I only own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Let me help you.**

* * *

The first thing Bridgette registered in her mind was the feeling of safety and warmth, almost as if she was under a blanket. The next was a soft melody, a piano playing, she guessed. It was almost too hard for her to open her eyes, still trying to make sense of what happened.

"Human?"

She sighed, refusing to wake up. She just needed a couple more minutes. Just a little, enough to reboot properly and then try to face the day. She couldn't now, she was way too tired. She just didn't know why…

 _Panic._

The word filled her head at thought and she was snapped awake, sitting up straight as she looked around wildly. She had a panic attack and she passed out.

The car, however, stopped. They were parked outside a restaurant she recognized. It wasn't a famous and expensive place, though, rather a small place Sunny liked to hang out with her. To be honest, she preferred those more; big ones made her feel like she was on a business meeting.

Wait.

Wait a second, the restaurant wasn't important now.

Did…did a car radio just _talk_?

She stared wide-eyed at the steering wheel, at the shining purple symbol. _The bad guys_ , she remembered, _Decepticons._ The insignia, or what was left of it, was scratched. Why was it? Did something…

Defected. Right. Barricade defected from the bad guys. He was a what? A Neutral, yes?

"Are you glitched?" She didn't jump, but gulped at the question. "I asked you something."

He had a rough voice. No, wait, not rough, just deep? She didn't know how to describe it, it sounded like Nathan Drake's polish version of voice from a game Sunny bought last year.

"I apologize." She cleared her throat. "I…"

"I asked if you're up for some fuel." He interrupted her, clearly not in a mood for her ramblings.

It was pretty simple to answer, yet Bridgette was torn between that and asking why in God's name he offered her food. Surely, he knew she had no money with her and he will have to pay for her meal – which, by the way, did made her uncomfortable – so why?

In the end, Bridgette knew that she could go on without any food for quite a while, so asking the man about his motives took priority.

"Why are you doing this?"

The car went silent, as if not expecting the question at all. Bridgette was about to repeat it, when she felt her phone vibrate. Thinking that perhaps Barricade charged it, the teen picked it up, immediately answering.

"Bridgette Evans speaking." Was an automatic greeting.

"We need to talk." The dark-haired girl actually widened her eyes at the voice, ready to protest. "Listen, I know. I know they told you to stop hanging out with me, but I need you to meet me. One last time. Please."

"Sunny…"

"Bridgie, I know they abuse you."

Silence. Bridgette's eyes darkened at the word, her fingers tightened on her phone and she mouthed a 'stop for a second' to a radio. She didn't think he'd actually listen, but when they pulled on the sidewalk, she quickly opened the door and stepped out.

"What are you talking about?"

Abuse, abuse, abuse, abuse…

"Do you honestly believe I wouldn't figure it out?" She asked sharply and Evans shut up at that. "No, wait, did _they_ actually believe they could keep it a secret by forcing you to stop hanging out with me?"

Knowing the question was rhetorical, Bridgette only sighed to herself, before she understood the words. Was it possible it was the real reason behind all this? Her parents were afraid she would spill everything to someone?

"How do you know that?" She asked when the girl stopped for a moment to catch her breath and Sunny snorted.

"Remember Prowl? Uh, the white-haired guy? And Jazz?" Evans nodded, despite knowing the other girl wouldn't see it. "Yeah, well. I teamed up with them."

"Sunny…" She started lowly.

"I know." She interrupted. "I know you don't want anyone to know. For some reason. Whatever." There was a lot of mumbling between each sentences and Bridgette pinched a bridge of her nose. "The thing is that I lost someone close to me. Once." That made the grey-eyed teen blink. "And I couldn't do anything to stop it. So Bridgie, please."

"I would go, if I were you." Barricade said via radio.

 _You're not,_ she thought.

Chances were her parents already were searching for her and when they finally find her, that might be the last meeting she has with her best friend. So, it was either that or getting stuck in this mess even more.

Besides, since when did she back down from a challenge like that? She wasn't a coward, at least she wasn't raised as one.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"Where?"

She missed the winning grin Barricade gave her when his human form appeared in the driver's seat.

* * *

"Who's your buddy?" Sunny asked the minute they stopped outside an abandoned gas station.

Bridgette looked at the car when it roared its engine. "Who…?"

"I ran." She simply answered with a smirk. "I took it after my dad. I'm a fast runner." She looked around, spreading her hands a little. "I figured ya wouldn't want anyone else to hear that, so I picked that."

Bridgette nodded, placing a hand on the hood of the police car. "He found me on the street when it was raining." She explained shortly.

Sunny looked at her. "Yeah, the clothes are way too big for ya." She noticed and Bridgette struggled to keep her face straight at the comment. "Though, they actually suit you."

The dark-haired teen shifted on her spot, drawing lazy circles on the car, still not saying much when her friend finally sighed. It was rarely that Bridgette got to see her serious face, but when she did, it was scary. This time was no different.

"I lied. I didn't team up with them." She said at last and the other girl suppressed the urge to say 'I knew it'. "I sneaked into their office when they were on their break and took a closer look at what they have."

A panic must have showed on her face, because Sunny raised her hand. "I didn't see much, don't worry _." And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you,_ she thought, knowing how she would have reacted.

"Please, continue."

"Okay, so I was just like clicking on things that looked pretty." She gazed at the car when it shook, as if it was laughing at her. "And I stumbled upon this little thingy." She pulled out a piece of paper, giving it to her.

Hesitant, she took it, glancing at her friend. "Go ahead." Sunny encouraged.

Unfolding it, she only let out a soft and quiet gasp as she saw the picture printed out on the page. Her head shot up, her eyes blinking at her friend with shock. Mortification filled her mind as she thought about what else she could have seen. "Sunny…"

The smile she gave her was watery, but it was smile nonetheless and it reminded Bridgette that no matter what, Sunny wouldn't judge her by a picture alone. "I don't know what ya call an abuse, but this," She pointed at the paper. "This is definition of mine."

"Did…," There was a bump in her throat. "Did they…see it?" The question was out in a small voice, but Sunny shook her head.

"I downloaded all the pictures and deleted them from Prowl'a computer." She answered and when Bridgette regarded her with a look, she added: "I knew you wouldn't want them to look at that. But Bridgette we need to do something about it."

The other teen shook her head once again, giving the picture of her and her father back and cleared her throat. This, however didn't lessen the difficulty to speak and the girl only stared at her friend.

"Bridgette, I know you're not used to asking for help," Sunny started again, reaching out with her hand. "But you're not and I'm offering it, right now. Me. My dad. My mom. You're not alone." The grey-eyed teen didn't look up this time, still as rock. "I don't know what happened in the past that made you like that, but I'm your best friend now. And I ain't leaving you. Not when I know I can do something."

Silence.

"Bridgette, please."

More silence.

 _"Bridgie…"_

Suddenly there were arms around her and Sunny gasped when another body hit her chest. There was a shaky sigh from Bridgette when the girl tightened her hold as Sunny wrapped her own arms around her.

 _Please, don't leave me. Forgive me. Don't let me go_. Those were the things that went left unsaid, yet Donnelly could hear them loud and clear.

"Thank you." Evans said softly, gratitude in her voice.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

The teen closed her eyes.

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Right." She pulled away, running her palm through her face, as if wanting to dry some unshed tears.

Sunny looked over her shoulder, this time with full grin when she winked at Bridgette.

"So…Did you find your own robo-friend?" To say that Bridgette was surprised would be accurate when Donnelly looked at her smug. "Hey there, Mr. Robot! We're alone here, show your face, will ya?"

Tempted to ask, Evans explained the situation in her head with one word _. Sunny_. And everything was clear.


	12. Hold on

**A/N: I am the worst writer out there, like, I'M soo soooo sorry for the wait and I apologize for not even giving an AN about why I'm not updating.**

 **In my defense, I barely touched my laptop. Like, this like the second time I have it in my hands now? And I immediately went back to work~**

 **I was a little too busy with my personal life and all that, but I'm sure I told u guys all about it in previous chapters. Not much changed since then.**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **Please, enjoy the chap if any of you still reads that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hold on.**

* * *

Bridgette could only stare at black mess of mechanics when Barricade actually listened to Sunny and transformed in front of them in less than a second. Or maybe more, but Evans was busy being in silent awe at how smooth and cool it looked. It was fascinating, to say at least.

Barricade didn't look all that creepy as she thought he would. Sure, his face was a bit scary with those scarlet eyes looking down at them, but she could see something hidden in them; something that told her that she didn't have to feel scared. His frame was black and white and on right arm, she could see words; 'to punish and enslave'.

"Mr Robot?" He asked and Bridgette heard an annoyance in his voice at the nickname. "Is that all you could come up with, squishy?"

Sunny tsk-ed and crossed her arms. "And is 'squishy' the only thing ya could think of?"

Barricade was about to answer that when Bridgette raised her hand, "Could we please focus on the main problem?"

The blonde nodded, ignoring the way Barricade scoffed. "Well, the solution is easy. Police or Prowl," She shrugged, noticing her friend's discomfort. It was possible that the girl didn't have happy memories with the police. "C'mon, Bridgette, I know you're scared, but…"

"I will not trouble Prowl," She stated, looking away. "Or any of your father's comrades."

"Why not?"

 _Because I don't deserve it._

 _Because all my life I've been taking care of myself and I won't let myself down now._

 _Because I'm Bridgette Evans, the heiress of a big company and I do not need anyone's help._

The dark-haired teen returned her gaze to Sunny as the girl stood there with raised eyebrow. Maybe it wasn't the time to tell Sunny about what she felt about herself. It wasn't her burden anyways.

"Well?" She promoted.

"The police will do," She said at last, not letting anything show in her voice. She really felt tired out of sudden. Maybe she should've just let Donnelly handle all the work?

 _No_ , she scolded herself, _it's not her problem to solve. I need to do this on my own._

"If you say so," She looked back at Barricade who gave her cold glare. "Ya gonna give us a ride? I know I'm a great runner, but I don't know If Bridgie is gonna keep up with my great stamina," She winked at Evans as she almost rolled her eyes at her.

The Neutral stared at them for quite a while, before he transformed and opened his doors for them to get in. However, when Sunny neared the driver's side, the engine roared making her jump. "This seat is for the other human, Squishy." He growled out.

The blonde huffed, irritated and made her way to the other side, muttering. "Bossy as fuck."

His only response was another roar of engine.

* * *

The ride to the police station was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Bridgette found herself sleepy by the time they returned to the city. She didn't have panic attacks often but when she did, they always made her exhausted.

She truly hated them.

The feeling of utter powerlessness, the thoughts that hurt with their loudness. The racing heart, the black dots around her vision. The clammy hands and unsteady breathing. It terrified her to the point where she made herself aware of every single thing around her.

To the point where she avoided the thing that triggered all that.

Fast cars.

There were times where she did control the panic rising in her body; she knew she couldn't fully prepare herself for what was about to come, but she could hold off the whole thing for the moment when she could get out of the stressful situation. Then, it was easier.

But she guessed that Barricade triggered all that too fast. And it was too much for her poor mind.

"Don't think so much," Sunny finally spoke, making Bridgette jolt back to reality. "It will hurt your brain."

"I cannot be more messed up than yours, Sunny," She answered honestly, bringing out her phone and unlocked it when it started vibrating.

"Never say never," She mumbled, resuming her playing with the radio.

This time, Bridgette instead of her mother's she saw Ashley's number with a text message. What did she want? Bridgette refused any sort of contact and since her mother and father were drunk almost all the time, she didn't have any arranged meetings.

' _Hiya! Are you okay?' /_ Ashley K.

She frowned, clicking on the buttons and sent a reply.

' _Family business. Do you need something?'_ / Bridgette

She half expected Ashley to answer that later. Or maybe hoped. Evans wasn't really in the mood for girl's constant chatter. It annoyed her to the point where she almost let her mask slip one time. How much can one human talk in a one minute? Seriously.

The phone however, vibrated five minutes after she sent the message.

' _You weren't at school. Thought you could use some notes from classes._ / Ashley K.

Bridgette didn't really know Ashley that closely. For all she knew, the girl was snobby little rich kid. That's how she presented herself to school and that's how Bridgette remembered her. Never has she saw the side of her that she showed now. It was nice, yes, but different.

She let out a quiet sigh, making Sunny look at her.

 _'Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Ashley.'_ /Bridgette

This time the reply was faster.

 _'No worries. Please, if you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask.'_ /Ashley K.

Huh.

Maybe there was more than meets the eye to Ashley Knight than she first thought? If you put aside her tone of voice and behavior to lower class people, she was tolerable. She wondered if something happened while she was gone, but put aside this thought when they stopped outside the police station.

She could think of it later.

* * *

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Sunny asked when they got out of the car and Barricade's holoform appeared next to them. "Walking in with police officer? I mean, I would be suspicious,"

"Don't sweat it, Human, I'm legally working here," He muttered walking up to the door and opened it. "I do need to keep my cover up, after all."

"It's still weird," She replied, fixing her hair when they fall on her face. "I mean, I'm innocent." Bridgette gave her a look and she sheepishly chuckled. "Uh, partially innocent then?"

Evans nodded. "Better," Then she turned to the receptionist table, gulping. It wasn't a bad idea to come here, she knew. But it didn't stop her from feeling nervous. The hall was quite big and filled with people and maybe she was slightly self-conscious about what was happening right now.

Barricade must have taken pity on her, because he let out annoyed sigh. "Stay here, I will bring someone to you." And took off in opposite direction than receptionist.

The dark-haired teen didn't say anything to that and just sat down at one of the sofas. Other than her and Sunny, in the room was also an old lady. Bridgette made sure to not stare at her silver hair, knowing it would be rude.

It was Sunny who broke the silence. "So…This guy seems nice,"

"He was one of the Decepticons," She explained, making Sunny look at her more seriously. "I take it you know of them, so I will just cut it short. He defected,"

"Why would he…?" Sunny started to ask, but stopped. "So…He's temporary one of the good guys?"

"He's Neutral," She murmured back. "I like to think that, yes. Yet, I know that we cannot fully trust either of sides."

"Well, personally, I agree," Bridgette raised an eyebrow, observing the receptionist when she suddenly took off in the direction of her phone. "I mean, this Jazz and Prowl seem nice, but I don't know. I feel like there's something else,"

"There probably is something else," Evans agreed. "Every side has secrets. I like to think that the so-called good side is better at hiding them, that's all,"

"Well, worry not," Sunny grinned at her friend. "I don't plan on letting it go. I will find out what they keep locked up." She suddenly swept her gaze elsewhere. "In the meantime, I think it's time for your interview."

Bridgette looked up and blinked at the man in front of her.

 _Please, don't let it be a mistake._

 _Please, let me get out of this mess_.

However, no matter how she looked at the human before her, she knew that something was wrong with him. It was in his smile. It was too professional. Too forced. And those eyes knew something she didn't.

"Miss Evans?" He asked and she nodded. "Follow me, please."

She really hoped it wasn't a mistake.


	13. Don't trust the police

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! *throws cookies at everyone* I AM SORRY. SO SO SORRY, FORGIVE THE WRITER FOR HAVING A SHITTY SCHEDULE OF UPDATING.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** _Edges05, BarricadesDemon216, MysticFire101, Janewatson99_ **AND** _Guest_ **FOR STICKING UP WITH ME AND NOT LEAVING. I LUV U, YOU'RE AMAZING.**

 **I was in a shit hole for a while, said shit hole didn't want to leave me alone and then I started to have trouble sleeping again which resulted in me having worse eyes. My sight got worse, I mean. So I tried to, u know, somehow caught up some sleep and then I was working on some other works I had and well, I know you know what I mean.**

 **SO THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE SOME OF YOU WILL STILL SAY HI TO ME.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Don't trust the police.**

* * *

It was a mistake.

Bridgette knew it the moment the door closed and the man took his seat behind his desk. It made her feel uneasy.

Made her feel wrong.

The office was small and painted with a white color. There was only one desk and some bookshelves with red binders. The window behind the man seemed to be the only light source while the lamp above them remained off. It all looked like a normal police office.

Until it wasn't.

The room might have been normal, but the man obviously wasn't.

"I'm sorry," She started. She'd rather go to another officer than this one. "I think I'm..."

"Shut up," He snarled.

Bridgette froze with her gaze locked on her hands. This was definitely not a voice of a nice human being. That one was harsh and angry; as if she did something to upset the man. She didn't understand, what happened?

"Okay," She whispered. It was better to play along for the time being.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked after a while.

She shook her head.

"Speak up, brat!" He growled.

She clenched her fingers on the fabric of her jeans. "No," She said with a steady voice, even though she really wanted to snap at him and say that he told her to 'shut up'.

The man's eyes positively flashed red for a moment, before he let out a dry laugh. Bridgette personally didn't see anything funny in the situation they were in, but okay, fine. She knew it was better to stay quiet.

"Well, that's great," _Was that sarcasm?_ "Because I knew your brother. I figured you'd like to know that thing before we move to the next level."

What?

She looked up, wide-eyed.

"Oh, yes." He smirked at the reaction. "My name's Jackson. Your brother was working with my boss for quite a while, before he _– ekhem_ – died." Bridgette's eyes turned cold. "It was really unfortunate. He was one of the best people we had."

 _Of course,_ she internally snorted.

Because her brother was compassionate, kind and smart. Those who had him close were the lucky ones, because he was a real treasure.

"What do you want from me?" She asked coolly. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because your brother was selfish," He spat at her, standing up from his seat and making her tense. "He played with us and then – the coward that he was – ran away with all the information. Now Starscream wants them back."

 _Starscream?_

 _I don't even know this guy._

"My brother was _not_ a coward, you narrow-minded twat," She narrowed her eyes, but remained in her seat. "So, you better watch your mouth, because I will not let you insult my family in front of me."

His smirk faded a little. "Either way, you will pay for his debt, kid," He continued.

Bridgette stared at him, then glanced at the lamp standing on the desk. It looked expensive.

 _Well, I don't do anything, that psycho will do something I won't like._

Money be damned.

"I'd love to," She said, unclenching her hands.

"That's a good girl…" He stared saying as she stood up, and in the blink of an eye she caught the lamp and the threw it at the man's head. "Fuck!"

She quickly got to the door, opening them – _thank goddess, it was unlocked_ – and ran out of the room, slamming the door close. People gave her weird looks as she sprinted down the corridor and stopped in the main hall.

Sunny who was sitting down in one of the chairs, blinked, setting down the magazine she was reading. "Bridgie?" She called out confused.

Barricade looked up. He had his arms crossed over his chest and appeared to be deep in thoughts until Bridgette almost crashed into them. "What is it, Human?"

Bridgette panted, shaking her head. "W-we need to get out of here," She cleared her throat, her eyes almost looked panicked. "Now," She pressed when they didn't move.

Sunny blinked again as Barricade nodded, muttering something about 'so troublesome' under his breath.

The minute they were inside Barricade was the only moment that Bridgette could relax.

* * *

"So, now," Sunny looked over to her friend that sat in the driver's seat. "Are you going to tell us what happened there?"

Bridgette cleared her throat, her hand clenched itself on the leather of the car interior. "It…was someone else," She finally said. "Not the police,"

Barricade let out a growl via radio. "Then who?"

Bridgette wondered if she should tell them. If burdening them with such problem would be wise. Maybe she could solve it herself? Maybe there was no need to say that she was terrified inside, because who exactly was that man inside the office? Why has she never heard of him before and why was she so important now?

Fear was for stupid, she remembered.

But so was hope and friendship and family. Three things Bridgette never stopped believing in. Never once stopped to say that those were wrong. They've kept her alive for so many years.

But would she risk all she's worked for since she was a child?

Reach out and grasp the hand that was offered to her?

 _You don't deserve it,_ said the voice in her head.

But she once said that to Sunny and she refused to leave her alone; she stayed. Because Sunny was her friend and it was her choice.

Besides, Sunny always complained about the lack of adventure in her life, so who was she do deny her one?

"I don't know," She answered honestly, eyes dropping to her lap. "He introduced himself as Jackson. Whether that's true or not, I do not know. However, there's…there is something else,"

They were moving past the city border again and Bridgette blinked. Was she so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that? If so, then she was grateful, because they must have been moving fast then and she didn't really want to panic again over such stupid thing.

 _Thank God for my overthinking._

"What do you mean?" Sunny frowned. "He said something more?"

 _Much more_ , she thought, then pressed her lips together, glancing at the silent radio.

"Just get over with it, Human," He snapped.

"There's no point in telling you, if you want to leave us somewhere and never come back," She explained, although she really was hoping that he wouldn't leave.

"Now, why would I fragging leave?" The car shook as if it was angry. "I took you brats with me and I don't think Blondie will let me just drive away,"

There was logic in it, however, Sunny who – yes, was dangerous if pissed – was merely a human, couldn't do anything to him. He could easily kill her and drop her off the bridge. Never look back. He didn't like her, anyways.

"Ya could turn out to be some kind of sociopath with anger issues," Sunny added, narrowing her blue eyes at the radio. "Or a serial killer. You _were_ a Decepticon, after all."

There was an irritated sigh and a sharp turn that made Bridgette hiss when she hit the door.

For a short moment, they both wondered if he got fed up with them and decided to end their lives. Then, Sunny snorted, as if she wasn't sitting inside a former bad guy who could quickly change his mind if provoked.

"Listen up, you arrogant piece of flesh…,"

"Hey!"

"…I am not here to listen to your crappy jokes. I'm here, because that idiot here was walking in the rain and I had a good day, so I took the human in." He snarled, shutting her up. "I brought her and the reason why I put up with both of you now is entirely my business."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Was that supposed to be a complement?"

"Don't start to be sassy, Fleshy," He cut her off before she could continue. "I'm not leaving. I probably will have Autoscums on my aft because of that, so be ready for the moment where I will have to drop you somewhere. But other than that, no. You're under my watch from now on."

"Aww, Cade, ya care about us," Sunny cooed, smiling.

"I hate your guts, Insect," He countered with venom.

Bridgette almost smiled at the conversation, before she shook her head and remembered why exactly the talk was started in the first place. "Then I assume you will stay by my side, no matter what?"

This was not what Barricade wanted.

To be honest, he'd be happy to drive them both home and forget anything happened at all. Yet he couldn't.

When he met Bridgette Evans, something was familiar about her. The way she talked; the way she seemed to hide under carefully chosen words. Her last name. Her eyes. Her aura. He wasn't sure what that was and if he will ever find out, but something told him that he shouldn't take his optics off her.

So that's exactly what he intended to do, since his instinct never did him wrong.

"It's not like I have anything else to do," He muttered.

Bridgette nodded while Sunny grinned and looked at her. "So, what was that again? He said something, yes?"

"Yes," She let out a sigh. "It has something to do with…," _My brother_. "...a person I knew a long time ago. Apparently, I am due to pay some debt of his after he stole some information from a man called…Starscream."

A roar of an engine made Sunny jump. "What the hell?!"

"Language, Sunny," Bridgette scolded.

"Starscream?!" Barricade growled. "That rusted mech? How do…"  
Bridgette was just plainly tired after a day of running and talking when other people all but yelled at her all the time, so she almost snapped. "How, in God's name, am I supposed to know that?" She asked sharply. "I don't know this Screamer, I don't know why I'm supposed to pay something and I don't have a bloody idea what information he was talking about," She let out a breath, resting her head on the window.

Sunny stared at her. "I should make ya annoyed more often, it gives you character,"

Bridgette almost gave in into the temptation to glare at her friend, instead she glanced at the radio. "So, you know him."

"Of course, I do," He snapped. "He's a sorry excuse of a commander and an afthole. A Second in Command to Megatron."

Bridgette deadpanned. "Huh?"

"A Decepticon," He explained. "A traitorous one, to be exact. Always trying to take on Megatron's position as the leader of the Decepticons." He was saying while turning on the engine. "Now that Megatron's supposedly gone, he probably succeeded again."

"So, a jerk." Sunny summed as she looked out of the window. "Um, where are we going? My parents will throw a fit if I don't come back home before seven."

Barricade was silent for a while, with both Bridgette and Sunny staring at the radio. "If Starscream wants something from you, you're in danger."

"No shit, Sherlock," The blonde-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Tell us something we don't know."

"You're like a second Sideswipe, stop it," He muttered to himself. "Starscream is dumb, but a genius. If he wants you to pay, you will. He will kill your family and your friends. He _will_ break you if we don't run away and think of a plan,"

"I can't leave my parents!"

"You _will_ ," He snarled, picking up the pace. Bridgette clenched her fingers on her seat again, and the car seemed to understand. He slowed down a little. "If you want to live, if you want to help your friend, you will,"

"But…,"

"I won't risk your life, Squishy. You might be useful." _But I pray to Primus that you won't._

"Bridgette?" Sunny looked helplessly to the dark-haired teen, but she just looked away.

"I want to know what is it all about," She admitted quietly. "Besides, my I doubt my family will miss me."

Sunny closed her eyes. "Can at least call them?"

"No,"

Bridgette bit her tongue. "Let her, Barricade," Then softer. "Please," The word felt strange in her mouth, but it seemed to work its magic, because the Neutral growled.

"A short message, then turn of your mobile device. They can track us down with that,"

Looking relieved, Sunny brought out her phone, tapping so fast Bridgette had to blink. It was probably an effect of years and years of practice that she was able to do it so fast. Bridgette almost envied her, because her own fingers felt awkward on the small keyboard.

"You too," He suddenly spoke.

"My family…,"

"I wasn't talking about those," He cut her off. "I was talking about the girl you texted. Someone has to know why you're not there, unless you want the police on us."

Bridgette thought of Ashley and her offer. She wasn't that bad, but Bridgette didn't really consider her a close friend. Merely a classmate. Partner in crime since they were small kids, because rich kids like Bridgette and her were destined to know each other.

It was logical to at least let her know she won't be in town for some time.

She pulled out her phone, unlocking in and tapping in the message.

 _'Hello, Ashley. I will be unavailable for the time unknown, but please do not worry if I don't answer.' Sent._

She waited a moment, ready to turn the device off when it beeped. _Okay, that was fast_.

 _'Understood. Call me if you need help.'_

 _Somehow, she understands, huh._

"How do you know about her?" She asked when she turned it off and hid in her pocket.

"Magic,"

She blinked. "But…,"

"Dad's pissed," Sunny cut in, looking at her seriously. "Like, he threatened to ground me until I'm twenty if I don't get my ass back home."

Evans straightened a little. "You will survive," She said while Barricade cackled at that.

Sunny glared at the radio. "You asshole! Don't laugh!"

Bridgette looked out of the window again.

 _It certainly won't be a boring travel with those two._


	14. For all those unhappy ones

**_A/N: I AM SORRY._**

 ** _LIKE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME. I ACCIDENTALY DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE, SIX MONTHS? AND IT HURTS ME?_**

 ** _BUt, like I said in previous chapters, I have been an anxious wreck for a really, really long time and I just stared to get better with handling my anxiety, so, um... Is that enough for an excuse? I mean, it IS my health, but still, not writing does make me feel bad as well._**

 ** _So, *throws cookies* HERE, HAVE SOME PEACE OFFERING._**

 ** _ALSO, SPECIAL THANKS TO:_** _Janewatson99, ladybug02, Hearts Tempo, Howling2themoon, BarricadesDemon216, Lady-Stesonora, , Seni Prodi, Edges05_ ** _AND_** _Guest._

 **I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND WITHOUT THEM, THIS CHAPTER WOULDN'T HAPPEN? ALSO, IF ANYONE JUST, like would like to chat or anything, I'm all for it. You can even tell me random parts of your day and I will still enjoy that, so PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO SO.**

* * *

 **13\. For all those unhappy ones.**

* * *

Ashley Knights, wasn't a snobby, little rich girl everyone thought she was. Okay, maybe she _was_ rich, but that wasn't the point. The point was, that Ashley, being the Daddy's Girl, had some reputation to uphold. Why? Because one: she had to let everyone know that her family _is_ above others. Two: she was to make sure no one questions her family's name. Three: the more people stuck to her at school, the better her home life was.

Because Ashley Knights, existed only to serve her family.

Her face was recognized by others on the street; boys cat-called her. Teachers acted nice to make sure she wouldn't tell on them to her parents. People were constantly tip-toeing around her.

She acted as a spoiled child, who has too much money, because that was what her family expected of her.

'Bridgette Evans,' said her mother to Ashley when she turned four. 'From this day on, you will act as her friend and make sure you're on good terms with her, understood?'

Turning four for Ashley that day, wasn't a big event.

To young Bridgette however, that day was something that sealed her fate. It meant she had to learn how to speak with people like Ashley – people wealthy and people who have high statuses in society. It meant, that Bridgette had to stop being herself and start being Bridgette Evans, the girl from high standing family.

Ashley, only years later, realized that simple truth. Bridgette Evans was just a prisoner in her own house. She couldn't even live the way she wanted. She just spoke, moved and acted how her parents told her to.

That was exactly why, when Ashley realized that Bridgette tried to somehow break out of it, she tried the same thing.

The first time she rebelled against them, Ashley had to stay at home for weeks because of the bruises on her ribs.

The second time she tried, her hair was cut.

The third time, Ashley Knight lost her will to fight.

'Do you understand what you have done wrong, Ashley?' her mom asked, stroking her hair.

Ashley looked in the mirror to meet her mother's eyes.

'Yes, mom'.

* * *

Her salvation or rather, a turning point, came in a form of a giant, falling star in a middle of her backyard when her parents were pout of the town. It created a big crater that she was sure there was no way of hiding away and destroyed her father's favorite flowers.

The pod – because it turned out to be one – opened. It hissed and created another cloud of dust that made it hard to see what was inside. Ashley was about to scream and run back inside the house, when the dust cleared.

There stood a robot. A machine. A big, big machine painted silver, with two blue lights blinking at her in the dark. It crouched in front of her, tilted its head and Ashley shuddered at that.

It appeared to speak and it that moment, she snapped back in reality.

"I, I don't understand," she forced out, but didn't move; couldn't move, just stared at the robot. "I don't speak that language. Try English."

Did it understand her?

Was she stuttering too much?

Was it just going to kill her? Because if it did, she wouldn't mind. Ashley caught herself thinking that whatever happened, she didn't really care. There was literally nothing that could make her say 'I want to live'.

The robot blinked. Or, Ashley thought it blinked. Then blinked more and more and finally, the flickering lights dimmed a bit for about a second or two, and then a metal face seemed to smile up at her. Or maybe smirk. She wasn't sure.

"My, my name is Ashley. Ashley Knights," she found herself saying.

She didn't really expect the robot to answer her, but when it did, Ashley almost let out a breath of relief.

"Flareup," it said, and this time, yes, Ashley was sure – the robot was grinning. "I specialize in blowing things up, but I hope we get along anyways,"

 _Blowing things up…_

Ashley blinked.

"Yeah," she said numbly. "I don't want to get blown up, so yeah. Yeah, I'd like to get along," which wasn't the smartest thing to say, but nonetheless it worked, so Ashley high-fived herself and then, proceeded to pass out.

* * *

"Flareup, _no_. You can't blow it up. It's important to me,"

"It's school. Internet said that young people want it destroyed,"

"That doesn't mean you should do it,"

"Why, I would do them a favor,"

"…Flareup, please put that weapon down,"

* * *

 _'Hello, Ashley. I will be unavailable for the time unknown, but please do not worry if I don't answer.'_ Said the text from Bridgette Evans as Ashley put down her things and changed into more comfortable clothes.

She snorted.

"Trust Bridgette to text like my mom," she muttered, typing in her response. "Really, you could've just told me that you're with robots,"

 _'Understood. Call me if you need help.'_

 _I'm 100% sure that right now, Bridgette is wondering why I replied in that manner and if I know that something is up,_ Ashley thinks.

But Ashley wouldn't tell her that. She'd take extra notes and keep it safe in case Bridgette needed help; she'd make sure people in school don't talk too much about her absence; she would pretend to brag about how her _friend_ is now on a really important business trip.

Ashley decided, _I will keep her secret as long as I can_ , because that was the least she could do. Because it made it seem as if Ashley's help was needed to Bridgette. It made her feel like she had purpose in existing. Like she needed to live.

Flareup once mentioned that to her.

"You're just lying to yourself, Squishy,"

Knights only giggled in a way her mom taught her to – it annoyed people and made them want to stop talking. "Why, of course. But you forget that liars live longer,"

Yes, that's right. They live longer, because they keep pretending they're fine, when it truth, the only thing they really want to do is lay down on the ground and never wake up. They escape the clutches of fate by cheating their way through.

Ashley had to live.

To make sure her family is well off; to keep gossip from spreading out; to keep trouble from happening. That's what she was there for. To serve her family.

Ashley had to live. But that never meant she wanted to.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sunny whined from her place in a backseats of the car they were in. "We've been driving for _hours_ and I'm hungry,"

Barricade who sat in his human form only scoffed at her and kept his gaze on the road in front of him. Bridgette glanced at him. "We have been driving for quite a while," she points out carefully. "I'm hungry as well,"

This time, Barricade looks at her. Not glances, but _looks_ and it seems like he sees something he hasn't seen before and it makes Bridgette blink. But as soon as it appears, it fades away in a familiar scowl. "You will survive," he says, but she catches him looking for the nearest gas station with his eyes.

Bridgette turns to look at Sunny, and finds her already gazing at her in wonder.

"What?" She asked flatly.

Sunny grins. "It's a secret~" she answers and leans more on her seat. "But you know, Bridgie, you really are charismatic. It's almost annoying, ya know?"

Evans already used to Sunny saying weird things that makes no sense to her, only blinks at her and turns away. "I see," she says slowly.

Sunny keeps on grinning, but decides to torment someone else for a change and moves to lean on Barricade's seat instead. "Say, Cade, are you really that tough or are you just acting?"

Barricade didn't even blink. "Do you want to die?"

Trust Sunny to laugh at the apparent death threat. "No, not really," she admitted. "Also, Cade, did you know that people who are acting tough, are actually hurting inside?"

"It's Barricade, not Cade, and I don't care what kind of existential crisis you have, so shut the frag up," he hisses and his eyes flash pure red, before they calm down and return to crimson. He turns and smacks the back of her head. "And sit down. I don't want humans on my tail, Fleshy,"

Sunny pouts, but does as asked and crosses her arms. "Meanie,"

Barricade rolls his eyes.

Bridgette only let out a sigh and straightened her posture. She itched to do something. To study, to make business calls, the things she was used to after running the company for her parents. She couldn't do it now and it drove her crazy.

And the name _'Jackson'_. Was it possible she knew a man like that? Maybe someone from before what happened to her… brother. Maybe she knew him, but it reminded her of her brother so much, she repressed the memory.

Bridgette did a lot of things. Repressing a memory wouldn't be that surprising.

"Oh, Oh, Cade, stop there, they have burgers!" Sunny suddenly exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. "Man, I love burgers."

Bridgette snaps her attention to her. "Burgers aren't healthy,"

"Neither is studying, but look, that's what we do for over twelve years," she remarks and almost shouts in Barricade's ears her next words, "So please, please, stop here and I will stop bothering you for…let's say, two hours, yeah?"

Barricade narrows his eyes, but drove down the street that led to 'Donny's house'. "What a deal, indeed," he deadpans.

Sunny, however, didn't mind the comment and her eyes shone with hunger. Bridgette lurched back at her expression with mild horror in her own eyes. She knew that no one should ever get in between Sunny and her food, unless they had a death wish.

Barricade glanced at her, questioningly. But as Evans looked at him, he turned away as if it never happened.

Bridgette didn't say a word.

* * *

"Ashley,"

Her mother's voice cut through her daze as she stared out the window of their car.

"Yes?"

"Bridgette's parents called me," she started and Ashley fought hard to keep herself from reacting at her words. "She's gone missing. Do you know why?"

 _Because her parents are a couple of assholes?,_ Ashley thinks, but pretends to consider her Mother's question.

"No, I don't," she finally says, bringing out her phone to make sure she deleted texts from the said girl and shows her Mother the empty inbox. "She didn't even text me, can you believe that? And she dares to call herself _my friend_ ," she snorts in disbelief, secretly glancing at older woman reaction.

She nods. "Indeed, that was awful of her," she sighs. "I hope they find her soon. I'd hate if it something happened to her,"

Ashley looks at her, deadpan.

"I hope so, too," she says anyways, but she knows. Ashley knows that her Mother is only waiting for a chance to raise to the top. It's been six years, maybe more, and she still waits for the moment when Evans Company crumbles and her own will make it to the top and stop being the second in the ranking.

She won't admit that to Ashley, though, but that doesn't make it any less true.

"Ah, I almost forgot," her mother suddenly spoke. "I heard your grades have dropped lately. Is something wrong?"

Ashley smiles, wide and forced and chuckles. "No, no, of course not. I had a bad day. I've already explained that to Mr. Hadley and I will retake that quiz."

Her Mother hums. "Is that so? Well, I hope you aren't doing this on purpose,"

I wouldn't dare. I'm not Bridgette. I'm not as strong or as brave.

"I would never, Mother. It's been a rough week, but I will correct my mistakes," she promises and ignores the pang in her chest, ignores the way her hands started to shake and smiles. Smiles because that's the only thing she's really good at. Smiling and faking.

"Mhm, yes, of course you will," she agreed. "Or else you know what will happen,"

Ashley is half tempted to say that _, yes, she knows_ , because they have made sure she knew what would happen if she tries to live her own life.

"Yes, Mother," she doesn't blink, doesn't drop her smile.

It's tight in that little space that she has for herself, but she knows it's the only thing that's hers. She will quietly let them think they have control over her; she will make them consider her an ally and when they least expect it, she will run.

She will, one day. Because she wants to be free.

 _But today, is unfortunately not that day._

* * *

It was only a flash of a memory, but suddenly, Barricade was able to put the pieces together. Sunny, the female friend of Bridgette, was surprisingly the key to all that. Well, she and her loud mouth. It was the first time Barricade was glad for that.

A car and an accident. A scream, a whimper. It was all forgotten because he didn't want to remember. Not because it was painful, not because he cared. That memory, was just too damn pathetic and Barricade hated pathetic things like humans, animals or Autobots.

But the most pathetic thing he ever saw, was a human who believed he could save the world and protect it from the Decepticons.

"Ah, I wasn't able to eat a burger like that in ages," Sunny moaned around her food and sent a grin to Bridgette. "Right, Bridgie? Oh, weren't burgers your brother's favorite-" she snapped her hand on her mouth and froze.

Barricade looked up from his device and blinked. "What made you shut up?"

But Sunny was looking at Bridgette, who only stared at the dish in front of her and didn't say a word. "Bridgette, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to say that,"

"It's fine,"

"Bridgie, I swear…"

"I said, it's fine," she interrupted, staring blankly at the glass of water she picked up, "It is fine, Sunny, please continue eating,"

And that she did, but she never spoke up again or ramble about her family. She just ate, and kept shooting awkward glances at Bridgette and honestly, it was more annoying that listening to her talk. But it was that moment, that made Barricade stop and think.

Bridgette reminded him of someone.

Someone he knew, but didn't know who exactly.

Now, it was all clear. He didn't pay attention to it at first, writing it off as a common thing to exist and that was his first mistake. The second was taking in that little human, named Bridgette, that day when it rained.

Because Barricade hated humans who thought they could do something about the unfairness of the world.

And he hated one human especially.

A person named Nathan Evans.

The shock must have showed on his face, because Sunny uncertainly tapped his shoulder and blinked up at him. "Are you okay?" she asked carefully as Bridgette shifted her eyes to him, arching an eyebrow. It was a rare expression on her, and Barricade would gladly dwell on that if it wasn't for a fact that he was experiencing a little life crisis.

"You have a brother?" he blurted out, more like a question and Bridgette didn't even flinch, didn't react in any way that he expected her to. She just stared flatly at him.

"He died in an accident," she answered coldly.

Sunny averted her gaze and focused on her food. It was obvious that Barricade wasn't just curious, but both of them ignored that.

Barricade blinked.

"A car accident," he said without thinking, guessed, but if he'd said that it was just a lucky guess, he'd be lying.

Bridgette twitched. "Yes," then she looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "How did you know that?"

He didn't answer. There was a little mess in his head at the moment, everything was connecting itself and soon, he was presented a picture of both Nathan and Bridgette and how could he _not_ see it earlier?

They had the same eyes. The same eyes that were cold and unforgiving and yet, they made you think you could trust them.

The same ones he failed to save, because that human – Nathan Evans – was stupid enough to throw himself in a fight he wasn't prepared to win.

"A guess," he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in the entire time. "A damn, lucky guess, Squishy," and yet, he knew that Bridgette didn't believe in his lies, just like Nathan wouldn't. She saw through his bullshit and Barricade hated both of them for that.

And yet, she didn't call him out on it.

Just like he didn't do it.

And maybe, just maybe, if Nathan did, back then, maybe then, he would be still alive.

"I see," Bridgette stared at him _, pierced through his spark_ more like it and dropped her gaze to her plate after he looked away. "A lucky guess," she mumbled to herself.

Sunny only swallowed.

* * *

"So…," Sunny begun, making herself comfortable on her seat in the car. "The whole plan is to run away?"

Barricade made a noise, torn between snapping at her and focusing on the road. "Yes, Squishy, we've been over it," he glanced at her with irritated look. "Unless, such a simple information is too hard for you to handle."

Sunny ignored the venom in his words and shrugged. "I mean, it seems a little _too easy_ to me," she admitted, tapping her fingers on the leather of the seats. "And a little not in your style. You were working with that Screamer guy, right? You know how he works. If we join up with Autobots, though, we can-"

"Just because I defected from the Decepticon cause, doesn't mean I will be joining those scum," he hissed, turning around slightly to glare at her with his now red eyes, "And don't think that they will welcome me with open arms, like some old friend. They hate me and the feeling is _mutual_."

"Ah," Bridgette suddenly lifted her head, shifting to look at Barricade. "I get what Sunny wants to say,"

Sunny grinned, then sobered just enough to make Barricade consider her explanation, because that girl, was rarely serious. "I don't like the idea of putting my friend in danger, but if we, for some reason, join the Autobots, it would only be an advantage to us,"

"How is me being locked up or killed _an advantage_?!" he asked ridiculously

"Hear me out, Cade," she kicked him in the side making him growl, "And stop being such a baby. You won't immediately die,"

"Oh, but you admit that I _will,_ on _a later_ date," he points out angrily.

"Well, no. If what I think is accurate, there's a fifty percent chance of survival for you," Bridgette almost shoot Barricade a sympathetic look when he cringed. "That's when we come in. If Autobots are what they say they are, they won't kill you if you hold someone hostage,"

"Now, why the frag would I do that?!" Barricade asks indignantly

"Because it will make it impossible to kill you, idiot," she rolled her eyes. "They won't hurt you if you have humans with you, simple as that. Or else they will be breaking the promise made to government and then, it's a ' _sayonara_ ' for them,"

Bridgette nodded along, agreeing. "I haven't thought about that, but that could work,"

Barricade made a face. "I never agreed to that," he reminded. "I'm keeping you from danger and joining Autobots will only bring all three of us _trouble_. The opposite of what I want to achieve,"

"Aww, Cade cares," Sunny cooed, before she gave him a smirk. "But we ain't asking you for your opinion. We know Screamer's after Bridgie. We know someone else is also after her. If we keep running in circles, someone is gonna find us and _then_ we will be in trouble,"

Barricade snorted, shaking his head.

Bridgette stared at him for a while, before she sighed and leaned on her headrest. "Barricade is right, Sunny. We cannot endanger him like that,"

"See? Squishy knows what she's talking about," he added in, focusing back at the road.

Sunny's smirk fell and she almost pouted. "But Bridgette, I know something bad is going to happen if we don't hurry up,"

"Whatever happens, happens," she decided, clenching her fingers on her t-shirt. "Barricade is already helping us escape, expecting anything more from him can only result in us being either killed or harmed."

Sunny gritted her teeth. "How can you act so calm about the whole thing?"

Bridgette avoided looking her in the eye and stared out the window. "I am an Evans, after all," she reminded. "I am used to being a center of attention since I was a child."

"Someone's after you!"

"Sunny…"

"You're allowed to feel upset or, _or scared_ , or even terrified, Bridgette. You're not a robot, you too, have feelings. Do you think _any of us_ is gonna think _less_ of you if you show that you fear for your life?"

Bridgette barely had the time to register her words, when it hit her like a ton of bricks and she widened her eyes.

 _'You're allowed to have feelings!'_

Sunny, the girl who always does the same thing, is telling her that she's allowed to feel. And it wouldn't be such a big thing, if it weren't for a fact that Bridgette, never, ever felt like she had the right to do that.

Never had a chance to think like that.

Her look soon softened and Bridgette let out another sigh.

"I never said I'm not scared, Sunny," she told her gently.

Sunny's eyes were glassy when she looked away and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, whatever," she sniffs, because apparently something in Bridgette's eyes made her cry again. "Sure,"

"Are you seriously crying over that?" Barricade asked exasperated.

"Shut up, you unfeeling asshole! Some people actually have feelings and use their hearts. You should try it sometime, too, you know!" she shouts in her defense and the rest of the ride passed quietly.

Bridgette halfway through to their next stop realized that it was the first time she admitted she was scared, out loud.

When it sunk in, Bridgette honestly felt like crying too.


End file.
